The Sweetest Revenge
by taylorromance
Summary: Sonic and Sally are best friends. Amy is the most popular girl in school. When Sonic moves back to his old town and sees Sally is shaken up by Amy, how will he get revenge on the pink hedgehog for making his friend feel hurt? They know each other names, not each other stories. Is Amy really who everyone thought she was? While getting revenge, will Sonic fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I get started with this story, lets make some things pretty clear ;) This is a SONAMY story! If you don't like sonamy, then don't read it. Simple as that. I don't have ANYTHING against Sally! I'm just finding out that she exists a few months ago! I've been playing Sonic ever since I was four years old! I watched the video games and the shows... I never read the comic books ( I hate reading comic books No offense to anyone)**

**To fit the story, characters will be OOC at times, aduhh! SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**You all should know I don't know Sonic the hedgehog because if I did two things would had been happened**

**1. I wouldn't make fanfictions about him**

**2. Sonic and Amy would had been together by now 3**

**So... yeah**

**Lets get started!**

_**Chapter 1: He's coming back**_

A beautiful, brown chipmunk was brushing her hair, humming softly to herself. She sat in front of a vanity with her wide blue eyes focusing on her petite body. Her eyes wondered over to her bookbag, wondering if she done all her homework for the next day. She hated when something was turned in late, resulting in a bad grade. She sighed her troubles away and focused back on her.

One thought came to her mind when she remembered what happened earlier. Amy. How could that pink hedgehog be so... devious? Sally doesn't remember doing anything wrong to her. What made Amy hate her guts? Sally tried to wonder her mind off the pink hedgie and think about something else. She thought about Tails. Her newly made friend from a few days ago. He was a very smart boy. Most of his opinions mattered to the people that was failing. Sally often went to him with help on her own homework, not that she would ever take advantage of his smart brain.

''Sally!'' Sally put her brush down, gently and opened her door just a peek. ''Yeah?'' She called downstairs. No answer came. ''Yes?'' She called once again.

''The phone's for you!'' Sally raised an eyebrow. _Who would be calling me at this time of night?_ She shrugged it off and picked up the house phone. ''I got it!'' She heard the phone click off. ''Hello?'' Her voice came out as a crack as if she was afraid someone was going to yell at her.

''Hello!'' The happy voice on the other end sounded so familiar to her. She thought about the happy, laid-back voice that was her best friend. Didn't he move a few years back? ''Sonic?''

She heard him chuckled. ''The one and only!'' Yup, that was him alright. How could she ever forget a voice like his? A generous, cocky attitude that made everyone feel wonderful inside. A soft smile was on her face. ''How are you?'' Sonic asked.

She giggled. ''Wondering when you're coming back!'' Sally playfully said. She missed Sonic. He moved away five years ago because his dad gained a new job. Sadly, they never got to finish school together, like they promised.

Sonic snorted on the other end. ''I told you, Sal. Not my fault my father could be such an asshole sometimes.'' Sally giggled once again, playing with the tips of her hair. ''So, what made you call me all of a sudden?'' She had to ask. She had to know. They known each other since they were six, and together they caused destruction at such a young age, but Sally liked doing things with Sonic. She thought they'd never get separated, but now she was in the world alone. And so far... it wasn't going as well as she thought it would.

''Just giving you the good news.'' Sally could tell Sonic was smirking. That smirk he used to use on her all the time. When he didn't say anything, Sally urged him to continue. ''Go on!'' She rolled her eyes.

''I'm back. ''

Sally dropped the phone, surprising herself. Sonic was on another continent. There was no way he was coming back, was there? Sally picked up the phone again after hearing her name being called a thousand times by a worried Sonic. ''At first I thought you were having a heart attack.'' He nervously laughed at his own joke. Sally dismissed this. ''Really! When did this happen? Where are you living? What school you going to? When did you get here? Are you even here-'' Sonic interrupted her with his laughing. ''Sal, calm down!''

Sally was beaming. She finally had another friend when she went to school. Although Amy was making her life a living mess, she finally had someone to look up to, to protect her. ''I can't wait for you to get here.'' She smiled, endearingly.

Sonic laughed again. ''I came about a week ago.'' That same smirk she imagined he was doing. Sally sighed a relief and giggled once again. ''We're going to be doing a lot of things once I get there. I hope it's summer down there!''

''Of course!'' Sally glanced at the time. It was almost ten p.m. ''Sonic I have school tomorrow and I really-''

Sonic chuckled. ''No need to continue. I understand.'' They both bid their goodbyes until the next morning was to come. Sally got herself prepared for the arrival of her best friend the next day. She wondered if they would be going to the same school? She couldn't stop thinking of the blue hedgehog. Although Tails was a nice friend, Sonic was a better friend. Her cheeks blushed a bright pink and she turned off her lamp, getting some sleep.

* * *

><p>''Give it to me, Rosy!'' The pink hedgehog growled. Amy Rose was tired of her older sister taking her things without asking. If she knew that Rosy was going to be controlling and bossy she would had never moved in with her after their parents went to the crazy asylum. Amy reached for her purple, flowered notebook. She came into the room just in time to see Rosy about to flip it open.<p>

''My house, my rules!'' Rosy smirked, playfully and held the notebook above her head. ''I don't see why you don't want me to read it.''

''I don't want anybody to read it!'' Amy jumped on the bed and tried to take the notebook from Rosy, but to no avail. Rosy backed up onto the wall. Amy fell off the bed and onto the floor with a loud **'thud'**. ''Oww.'' She rubbed her side and got up. Rosy puffed out her cheeks to keep from laughing. Amy glared at her, displeased. ''You sleazy slu-''

''Momma!'' Rosy threw the notebook to Amy, which she did not catch. As Rosy made her way downstairs, Amy watched the notebook flip open at her feet. She cursed her sister's name before stomping after her.

Rosy was downstairs, cradling a lime green hedgehog. The little hedgehog had dark ocean blue eyes. Amy smiled at the sight from seeing her sister be so motherly to the baby. ''Look who has a soft side.'' Amy snickered, going into the kitchen.

''Shut up!''

''You cooking dinner tonight?''

''Aren't you the family's cooker?'' Rosy rolled her eyes. ''You can order something.''

Amy considered the idea for a while, but she was saving up her money for a new homecoming dress, so that was out of the question. ''I think I could fix dinner. Maybe that's why Junior was crying.'' Amy giggled. Rosy didn't find this funny. She glared at her younger sister. ''He's not a junior!''

''He looks so much like his daddy!'' Amy smiled. Once her sister gave her _''the stare''_ Amy backed off into the kitchen , disappearing completely. She went into the refrigerator and thought what she was going to make for dinner. She could whip up anything to make a great meal. Her thoughts were interrupted when a screech was heard down the hall. ''Go take care of, Carly!'' Rosy yelled. Amy winced. '' She's your daughter! ''

''She's your niece!''

''Why can't you go get her!?''

''I'm handling, Mister Romeo, here!''

Amy gave up. She went into the little girl's room and found the pale pink baby girl, reaching out for her. ''I don't see why your parents won't get married, since you and your brother have the same daddy.'' She knew Carly wasn't going to answer her back. She picked up the baby girl and carried her into the kitchen and place her into her swing.

''Play with that.'' Amy turned on some music for Carly as she rocked back and forth. Amy got back to cooking. She moved diligently around the room, making sure she has every ingredient. Amy's nephew, Romeo came into the kitchen, helping her as best as he could while Rosy tended to the crying baby girl.

Amy was pleased with her work as she waited for the chicken to finish backing. At the moment Amy sat down with her four year old Nephew in her lap, watching cartoons. They could hear Rosy yelling in the background on the phone. ''You still haven't came! What do you mean? Oh, so now I'm the bad mother because I'm not sending your kids to you!? What! Scrou- You still haven't sent my child support! Until I get my money, you'll get your kids! Romeo is fine and so is Carolina.'' She paused for a second.

Romeo turned back to look at his young auntie. ''Is mommie on the phone with daddy?'' Amy could see the tears threatening to fall down from the little boy's face. She quickly glanced at Rosy and kissed her nephew on the forehead. ''Don't worry can't be anything to bad.'' She tried to reassure him.

Romeo admired his auntie. He thought she was an amazing person. She's been there ever since the day he was conceived. He seen his father at times, when his mom use to drop him off over there. Nowadays he missed hanging out with his dad, but he couldn't ask to be anywhere else, but with his auntie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! GOSH! I'm so EXCITED!**

_**Chapter 2: So... That's Amy?**_

Amy was in a good mood this morning, which made Rosy wonder what she dreamed about. Amy was never happy when school was in the morning. When Rosy got out of bed, Amy made breakfast and fed the kids. Amy sang a soft song to herself as she smiled widely at her sister.

''Amy?''

''Yes, my dear sister?'' Rosy gasped. Amy would never use such sweet words. _What happened to my sister!?_ Amy was dressing Carolina up in a warm summer dress. Carolina giggled as Amy began tickling her. Rosy washed her dishes, carrying a coffee mug with her. ''Are you alright?''

Amy shrugged. ''Just woke up on the right side of bed.''

Romeo came into the room, fully dressed with his blue bookbag hanging on his back. Rosy picked him up, kissing his cheek. ''When can we see daddy?'' He asked, smiling widely at her. Rosy sighed, settling him down. ''Later, I guess.'' She didn't know if it was true, but at least it was something he could count on. Rosy then realized something, ''Where are you taking my kids?''

Amy rolled her eyes. ''Can't trust me with my own nephew and niece?'' Rosy laughed. ''You know what I mean.''

''Taking them to daycare, since I'll be at school and you'll be working.'' Amy shrugged. ''You don't want me taking them over Scrouge's house.''

''Damn right I don't!'' Rosy didn't mean to say it so heavy. She was just pissed off at the green hedgehog. ''You have to learn how to forgive and forget.'' Amy motioned with her hands, creating a rainbow. ''Life is short, sweetheart.''

''Get out of here and go to school!'' Amy laughed, carrying her niece and holding her nephew hand. Once they were gone Rosy smirked and turned on some music.

* * *

><p>Sally made it to school just in time. She rushed to the front desk where Mrs. Ashcoft was on the computer. Once the old mouse saw Sally, she pushed her glasses farther up her face. ''Sally!'' She exclaimed.<p>

Sally gave the yellow mouse a warm bright smile. ''Hello Mrs. Ashcoft. I'm not late am I?''

''That would be surprising!'' Mrs. Ashcoft laughed. ''No dear, you're far from late.''

Sally let out a sigh of relief and bid the mouse goodbye as she went to her locker. The halls were crowded with students everywhere chatting, playing and running around. Sally was pushed aside and this irritated her more. She looked over the crowd to make sure a certain pink hedgehog wasn't in sight. Most of the males were tall so it was kinda hard seeing past them. Sally pushed past the other students and finally getting to her locker.

''Hi Sally!'' Tails greeted. Sally smiled warmly at the two-tailed fox. ''Hello Tails.''

''I just heard that Mr. Hooper were finally changing the class schedules!'' Sally looked shockingly at the yellow fox. She personally hated the school's schedule. Mr. Hooper was a very difficut guy to understand. He did have a temper though, especially dealing with Amy and her follow-ups. Sally got a few books out her locker.

''Well, I hope the change happens soon. I can't stand that pink hedgehog!'' She fumed.

Tails put a hand on her shoulder, smiling brightly. ''Don't worry-'' Tails was interrupted when he saw two of the girls, Sally recognized them as_ '' follow-up ''_. He personally liked one of the girls. A cream brown rabbit with floppy long ears and chocolate colored eyes. Tails could stare at her all day without a single blink. Sally found them disgusting and looked away. She wasn't looking forward to being embarrassed by them today.

Then something caught her off guard. She stared at the two girls again. Where was Amy? Wouldn't she loved to be with her friends and watch her suffer? Cream the Rabbit was Amy's best friend and little sister figure. She stood by Amy no matter what, even if she was wrong. The young rabbit was so confused by Amy's ways nowadays, she would just listen to whatever the pink hedgehog said! Rouge, on the other hand, wasn't a girl to play with. Just like Amy, she held this school down. Her frame was thicker than the rest of the girls, showing off her assets. Rouge was more than a girl. She was a woman. Many of the girls wanted to be like Rouge, but Rouge just shoved them away.

Rouge and Cream passed by Sally and Tails, without much of a single glance. Tails was disappointed, but it quickly vanished. Sally was just glad Amy wasn't there to make the situation worse. ''I wonder where the pink girl is?'' She thought aloud. Tails shrugged. ''She's mysterious.''

After hearing Tails say that, Sally couldn't help, but laugh to herself. ''Right. Mysteriously crazy.'' They both walked to the cafeteria.

All the students were in the cafeteria for the morning announcements. Tails and Sally sat at their regular seats, fully to the back. Everyone was coming in and blocking their view to see whats going on. Tails was sketching on a piece of line paper while Sally, uninterested, watched him work.

''What are you working on?'' She asked.

''Planes.'' He held up his paper. ''I know when I graduate, I want to design vehicles.'' He smiled at her and continued to go at work. Sally found this enticing. She loved it when the yellow fox would share his ideas. This made her feel special because he could trust her. ''I'm sure the future is bright for you.'' She saw a faint blush form on his face.

Soon all the students scattered to their seats, annoyed as usual. Sally saw something blue run around the halls. Something so fast, she barely saw it. And she knew only one guy that could run as fast as sound. _Sonic!_

''Sonic!'' She yelled loudly. The blue streak kept going back and forth in the halls before finally stopping at the entrance of the cafeteria. Everyone looked at him, some of the girls swooned at him. He smiled at everyone before looking for a specific chipmunk.

''Sonic!'' Sally called out again, anxious. He zipped his way towards them, giving them a thumbs up. Tails looked up confusingly as the two embraced each other. Tails became even more confused when he saw the two asking random questions at each other. He forgot who asked what questions!

They both finally sat down after their little moment. Sally hit Sonic's arm playfully. ''You told me you came here a week ago!''

''Correction,'' Sonic put up his hands. ''We moved back a week ago and I came to my first day of school.'' He winked at her. Sally pushed him.

''You're such a jerk!'' He laughed it off.

''So, who are you?'' Sonic turned to Tails in a friendly manner.

''Miles Prower.'' He extended his hand, but instead of shaking it, Sonic gave him a bro-fist. Tails was confused. ''You must don't get out a lot, do you?'' Sonic eyed him, suspiciously. Tails didn't know how to reply. Sally chimed in, ''Leave him be, Sonic!''

''I'm just saying!'' Sonic laughed. ''Don't worry about it, bro. We're going to be brothers. Aren't we?'' Sonic winked. Tails nodded, smiling sheepishly. ''Sure.''

Soon the school grew quiet as a few students made it to the front of the stage, holding a microphone. Mr. Hooper stood behind them, both his arms crossed in a business way. Sally noted how uptight he looked in his blue stripped suit.

''Good morning Scholars!'' A brown squirrel said, tired. He looked down at a piece of paper and took the mic again. ''Just for the simple news, some of you will be having different classes and schedules. You'll be called through-out the day if your name is chosen,'' He paused. ''Also, today is Wanda's birthday. You should say happy birthday to her if you have the chance.'' Sally glanced over at the overweight hippo, who was smiling proudly. The squirrel handed the mic over to a fox girl.

''We would also like to say that testing is coming up, so it's the season to start studying!'' She tried to have everyone laugh with her, but the room was quiet. All you could hear was the crickets. ''Well, anyway,'' The girl brushed it off at her fail attempt to make the the students laugh. ''Other good news is that the lunch is finally changing!'' Everyone began cheering loudly.

''Sorry I'm late!'' Sally became tensed. The pink hedgehog came running through the doors just as the bell was about to ring. Mr. Hooper greeted her. ''Ms. Rose, you can't be coming in so late, dear.'' He told her.

She narrowed her eyes. ''I was doing something important.''

''More than your education?'' Mr. Hooper raised an eyebrow. Amy nodded, smirking. ''It was a family affair.'' Mr. Hooper looked her up and down before dismissing her to her seat. Amy walked around the students, as all the boys weren't really paying attention to her face, but other parts of her body that excited them. Amy only winked their way before seeing Sally. Sally felt small, but Amy only gave her a smile, which made Sally confused.

Sally then looked over at Sonic, who was staring at Amy with a small smile of his own. Sally then realized that Amy was playing _''flirty''_ again.

''Who was that?'' Sonic whispered in Sally's ear.

''The girl who makes me feels like shit.'' Sally rolled her eyes. Sonic shifted his self so now that he was leaning on his elbow. ''What?'' He mouthed. He glanced at Amy, who was talking to her friends and making them laugh. He turned back to Sally. ''That's the girl you were fussing about?''

Sally didn't want to think of it as fussing. But it was true that Amy Rose wasn't a beauty to play with. She had made Sally feel... less for days now. All that's about to change, she tells herself all the time. Although she tells herself this, she could not make it come true. Sally nodded at Sonic.

Sonic thought to himself, _So that's Amy Rose?_ He didn't want to get sidetracked because of her beauty, he was going to avenge his friend.

**Time for a little fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is only the beginning and nothing is seriously going to happen... yet. It's coming though, so keep that in mind that this story is not going to start out with so much romance, but a lot of competitions. So stay tuned!**

**Layla347- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. This is my first story and I hope I impress you when it's finished.**

**KingZodiac - Where do you see grammer and spelling mistakes? I could fix them right away! And thank you for thinking this story is interesting, all I could say is what going to happen next... You have to keep reading!**

**Fantasy Amy Rose co- I will, I will, I will continue updating! XD**

**Christian Ape99- Cool! Is Christian your real name? It's a boy that goes to my school with the name Christian! I REALLY love the name Christian and David. And as for the story, I could say Sonic has a lot up his sleeve... continue reading!**

**Aliixo- Thank you! This is only my first story *blushes* I'm glad you like it. And don't worry, MUCH more Sonamy will be coming later in the chapter! Continue reading!**

_**Chapter 3: At First Sight**_

After the morning announcements, the teenagers dismissed to their rightful classes, except Sonic. He waited impatiently for Mr. Hooper to show him around the school. Sally gave him a hug before leaving off with Tails for their first period. Amy, Rouge and Cream were the last to move out. They kept blabbering about the weekend and about shopping, and a bit of gossiping coming from Rouge. Amy giggled and this made Sonic ears perked as he looked her way. They locked eyes for a second, she smiled sweetly at him._ How could she be so beautiful, but a sour witch on the inside? Was Sally even telling the truth of what Amy been doing to her?_ Sonic thought. _Does she even know my name?_

''Some things just never change. I just can't believe Knucklehead forgot our date again, when I get through with him...'' The three girls walked out the cafeteria, their chatting fading away from Sonic's ears.

''Sonic!'' Mr. Hooper gave him a wide smile, bringing him in for a hug. ''How are you my boy? Glad you could finally come to our school.'' They walked out the cafeteria door with Mr. Hooper's arm around Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiled at the principle before shrugging. ''The thought never occurred.''

''Well,'' Mr. Hopper began. ''Your dad and I been good friends, so I guess.'' Mr. Hooper showed Sonic around the school. It was a nice small school, colors consisting gold and blue. This school was very fond of '' The wolves '' they passed a trophy case. Sonic looked at it, amazed by so many prizes won. ''Last year was our most excellent. The girls and the boys volleyball, basketball and track never lost competition.'' Sonic was particularly fond of running the track. If they had it this year, he was one hundred percent sure he was going to go for it!

''Silver!'' Mr. Hooper called. Another boy was walking down to them, his eyes were squinted to get a closer look at them. Once he saw it was the principle he paced up his steps. ''Yup?''

Mr. Hooper motioned to Sonic. ''Take this young boy to his homeroom. I want you to be friends with him.'' He gave him a chuckle and walked off. For a few minutes, they stood there, looking at each other as if trying to confirm one another. Silver soon gave in and walked the way he just came. Sonic was in tow.

''So you're the blue hedgehog everyone's talking about?'' Silver asked, not looking over his shoulder.

Sonic rolled his eyes, ''I never noticed I was blue.'' He said sarcastically. ''Let alone a hedgehog.''

''Okay, I get it. Something I said was stupid, alright?'' They both laughed. ''You might like it here umm?''

''Sonic.''

''Yeah.'' Silver smiled. ''All the girls seems to be taking a liking to you, already.'' Sonic let the thought run through his mind. All the girls on him, fighting over him... loving him... any guy's dream. ''Doesn't seem cool.'' Sonic lied. Inside he was cheering for joy!

Silver stopped and turned to him. ''Most of the girls are hot here. Amy Rose is at the a-list next to Rouge,'' He laughed once again. ''Blaze is my kinda hot. She's so hot, she's burning!'' Sonic didn't get the joke, but he laughed anyway. It was about making friends.

''You should sit with us at lunch. You're not bad.'' Silver suggested.

''Umm..'' Sonic thought about Sally and Tails. He wouldn't ditch them to hang with others. He had to keep reminding himself that it was all about making new friends. ''I'll think about it.''

Soon they made it to class and Silver gestured for Sonic to go in first. Sonic entered the room to hear a lot of chatter. Most of the girls were in a corner, gossiping about each other. Sonic took notice of a pink hedgehog, looking expressionless, as a white hedgecat was trying to make conversation with her. She popped her gum, uninterested at whatever he was saying. Sonic didn't see Sally, but he did see Tails in a corner, thinking to himself.

Both boys were greeted by an old scraggly white and black peacock. ''Silver!'' She exclaimed, and coming up to face him in a hostile way. ''Have you talked to Mr. Hooper yet about what your mom said?''

Silver scratched the back of his head, nervously. ''I did see him, but he wanted me to walk your new student to class... so, yeah!'' The peacock turned to Sonic, giving him a small smile. ''You must be Mr. Hedgehog.''

''Sonic, ma'am.'' He corrected. ''My dad is Mr. Hedgehog.''

''I'm going to be your homeroom teacher Ms. Silakus.'' They shook hands. ''Find any seat available.'' Sonic did as he was told, not thinking twice before sitting next to Tails. Tails was drawing on a line sheet of paper, lost in his own world. Sonic leaned over to see what the kitsune was drawing. It was a bunny.

''Who's that?'' Tails jerked up, frightened when he saw Sonic. Sonic calmed him down. ''It's just me.''

''Don't scare me like that!'' Tails held his heart and eventually calmed down, staring at the paper and sighing. ''It's nothing special.'' He balled it up and threw it away. Sonic left it alone and stared across the room. Amy wasn't talking to the hedgecat anymore, but she was making personal conversation with her friends. Their eyes flickered to each other and a small smile formed on both their faces.

Sonic snapped out the gaze, remembering the plan of how to make Amy pay for all she's done to Sally. Just by looking at her, she seemed like a sweet innocent girl.

* * *

><p>Amy played with her fingernails while Rouge was going on about last night's events at Crystal's party. Amy didn't get a chance to attend the party because she was stuck babysitting for Rosy. ''Why weren't you at the party?'' Rouge voiced Amy out her personal thoughts. To be honest, Amy wasn't listening to a thing Rouge was talking about, which made her feel sad.<p>

''I was-''

''Amy, did you hear about the upcoming trip?'' Cream interrupted her. For once in her life Amy couldn't be any happier. She smiled brightly at the young brown rabbit. ''I'm very busy.''

''You have another date, don't you?'' Cream frowned. Amy glanced the other way, annoyed. ''Why would I have another date?''

''So you're still with Parker?'' Cream asked, confused. Amy wanted to gag. Sure it was true that she thought the red hedgehog was a stunner at first sight, but then things started getting boring. When they went on a date, it was the same old. Dinner, movie, dinner, movie, dinner, movie. Amy didn't go to the movies for two full months after their final break up. She had her eyes set on a guy that was fun and adventurous.

''Puh-lease.'' Amy coughed. ''We've been done for like ages now-''

''So who's the lucky guy now?'' Rouge smirked. Amy laughed, flushing. She wasn't looking for another boyfriend, but being the hopeless romantic she was, how could she not have one by now?

''I don't know.'' She shrugged.

''I'm sure you'll-'' Cream was cut short once they heard Ms. Silakus. The old Peacock made it to the front of the classroom, as the chatter became whispers. ''For today, before we began our lesson, we have a new student in our school!'' She waited for everyone to cheer, but no one did. She continued. ''I would love for him to introduce himself.'' Everyone looked around for the new student's face. Sonic brought his head up and smirked at Ms. Silakus as he made his way to the front. He never left Amy's eyes.

''I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.'' He waved. Everyone nodded at his presence. ''I'm from this small town, but my family moved across the continent for a new job and now we're back.'' Sonic paused, staring at Amy for the most. ''My best friend's name is Sally Acorn.'' Amy eyes opened in realization and a smirk formed on his face. She looked away, blushing.

The lesson started about family. The whole classroom got into an accountable talk about their future selves and how they saw it. Some of the boys mentioned how they want to be rich and don't want to be married, but at least have two or three kids.

''That's not the way I see it,'' Everyone stared at the two-tailed fox. Some of the mouths were agape as they saw Tails beginning to speak. ''Life isn't about reproducing and making money. It's about finding love and keeping it. Money can make you evil.'' Some of the class disagreed with this.

Sonic was surprised when Amy interjected. ''Ya'll bony heads know that boy is right!'' She scolded. ''Even though money can make you very powerful, it could also get you mess up- for the worst. I think,'' She paused, going deep in her mind trying to find something that connected. ''When I grow up, I always had dreams of being a housewife, you know, '' She smiled. ''Taking care of six kids and a husband. Maybe a pet or two.'' Some of the guys were swooning, much to Sonic's dismay. Amy continued, ''I actually like to think of life that way. If I could have a nice sized house, loving kids and husband, maybe a pet- then that's all I need.'' She glanced at Rouge.

Rouge shrugged. ''Don't know if I'm ever settling down,'' She waved her hands in the air. ''Too many cute guys wanting my attention.'' She winked.

Cream stood up so that everyone was looking at her. Sonic glanced at Tails, noticing the dark blush on his face. ''I agree with Amy!'' She smiled. ''Not with the six kids part though. Don't know if my body could handle that.''

Another boy stood up. He was a navy blue porcupine. ''We all are being very biased at the moment. And we all have different opinions.'' He paused. ''I'm going to be honest and say... I DON'T WANT ANY KIDS!'' He soon sat down.

''Not like you have a choice.'' Amy rolled her eyes.

''What's that suppose to mean, Rose?''

''It means exactly what I said!''

''Seriously, though?'' Rouge chimed in. ''What girl would want you anyway?''

The whole class burst into fits of laughter even Sonic, although he tried to hold it in. Tails joined the fun with the other students. Ms. Silakus calmed the students down. ''That is enough!'' She shouted. The class died down into whispers. ''Amy?'' Amy stood up. Sonic stared at her grey skirt. It was little, but only stopped at her mid thighs, showing off her beautiful legs. Her hands were in her blue, girly hoodie and her long pink quills were hanging in a ponytail. ''Yes?'' She sounded annoyed, but hid it very well.

''Apologize now!''

''Apologize to who?''

''Steve!''

''Why I gotta apologize for telling the truth!?'' Amy shouted.

Ms. Silakus lip became a firm line and she stared at Amy with daggers. Amy only stared back, her jade eyes becoming intimidating. Sonic had to give her credit for not backing down so easily.

''Apologize!''

Amy huffed. She turned to Steve, who was looking at her with a smug look. She smiled a fake sweet smile that seemed real. ''I'm really sorry Steve,'' She smirked. ''That no girl would ever marry you!'' The whole class went back into fits of laughter.

When class was over Sonic was packing up his things. Tails promised to meet him by the lockers with Sally. Amy just got done having a serious talk with Ms. Silakus. She packed up her things in a hurry before realizing the new boy was still inside the room. She thought about it and finally came to to approach him.

''Hi.'' She smiled, sweetly at him. He glanced up at her, giving a snort. ''Don't play that act.''

''What act?'' She taken by surprise of what he said to her. _Wouldn't boys just throw themselves at me?_

Sonic swung his bookbag over his shoulder, focusing on the pink hedgehog in front of him. ''I know what you're all about. The bitch of the school, huh?''

''Bitch?'' Amy breathed. ''I'm not a bitch!''

Sonic laughed. ''Right.'' His eyes traveled down from her captivating green eyes, to her pink plump lips that looked good to taste. He soon looked back at her eyes. ''Remember Sally? She told me everything.''

Amy thought for a moment, letting everything he tell her sink in. Yeah, she knew the brown chipmunk, but she doesn't remember ever being so mean to her. Amy knew she could have a temper and a way with words, but that was the way she was. She was a blunt person that told the truth, even if it hurt your feelings. She was only being honest.

''Yeah, I know her.'' Amy shook her head. ''But I'm not personally out for her. I don't care about her-''

''But I do!'' Sonic seethed. ''She's my best friend and she's hurt by your words.''

Amy eyes widened, she didn't know the brown chipmunk so much, not that she cared. Sonic was different. He was sexy, even if he was mad. The glint in his eyes were drawing her in nearer and nearer. She stopped herself from falling and smiled brightly at him. Sonic gave her a disapproving look and brushed past her.

''I have to get to class.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! I'm so happy all of you are enjoying the story so far. It should be a nice ten chapter book when finished, ( unless I have more ideas ) So... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Butterfree: Thank you for liking the story. I mainly use real life events from my life to put it in a story. Everday is full of surprises and tricks!**

**Christian Ape99: I feel you. I hate giving out my real name to people I don't know. Haha. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! And thank you.**

**Sleeping Owl: Thank you for liking the story. I'm mainly inspired by everyday events that happens in my life and a little of imagination in my brain to sum up the story. I'm glad you can picture this, it's what I want people to do. I love picturing a book's setting while I read it!**

**Aliixo: How can I not reply back? I LOVE YOUR STORIES! And thank you for that tip ( I thought the words would disappear if I put the quotation marks so close) I had revised everything from the beginning. It was kinda confusing me to, so thanks again for the tip!**

**KingZodiac: Hmmm...Is Amy starting to fall in love with Sonic? Hmmm... I can't answer that or I'll spoil everything!**

**So.. before we start everything has been revised for the first 3 chapters! Continue to read!**

_**Chapter 4: After School Life**_

Rosy walked into the small music shop. She set her things down in the back room and cleaned up the floors a bit. She wiped down the counter and turned on the radio with fresh music playing. Last, she turned the **'closed'** sigh to **'open'**. '' Them kids going to be coming in here knocking everything over!'' She muttered to herself, going behind the desk.

For the first couple minutes no customers came so Rosy went out to pick up some lunch across the street at 'Ams Burgers' it wasn't the best food shop, but it was the closest so she could keep an eye on her shop. Once she got back something surprised her. A green hedgehog was sitting in one of the chairs, staring down at a album. His blue eyes caught her green ones and she backed up a little.

''Scourge?'' She squinted her eyes. ''What are you doing here?'' Scourge got up from his seat and sauntered over to her with a seductive smile. He held her around the waist and pulled her towacrds him. He began kissing her neck slowly and giving bites here and there. Rosy moaned, knowing the fact that was her weak spot. ''What do you want?''

Although she didn't see it, Scourge smiled as she continued biting into her neck. ''I want you, baby.'' He looked into her jade eyes. She gave him a confused look and looked away. ''Why now?'' He wouldn't tell her. He knew he left her for a bit, only to get himself straightened out. He really wanted to see his son and daughter, but Rosy was giving him a hard time with that.

''I missed you and the kids.''

''Right.'' Her voice sounded unsure and she pushed him away from her, gently. ''Scourge, you never wanted to see your kids before so why now?'' Rosy made her way towards the cash register. Scourge followed after her, a smile forming on his face. ''Sorry if I was being wrong for trying to play daddy.''

''It's not like that, Scourge.'' Rosy rolled her eyes. '' I think you're trying to get out with paying my child support. ''

Scourge laughed. ''Child support? Are you being serious?'' She gave him an expressionless look. He stopped laughing after some time and pulled her close to him. ''Come on babe, I've missed a lot. I just want you to hold me again. I wanna do things with my kids.'' Rosy seemed to be deep in thought. She remembered giving him plenty of chances when they were young. They've been together since they were fourteen, but at that time it was an on and off attraction kind of relationship. Then they became one when she was seventeen and little Romeo was born. They broke off the relationship and decided to take care Romeo one on one. When Rosy turned nineteen she conceived Carolina and Scourge been with her for about... six months and they broke it off. Rosy is about to become twenty years old and Scourge is about to become twenty-one. So.. how's this going to work again?

''Scourge, we can't be playing this off and on game all the time!'' She huffed. ''You either want-'' Once she felt his lips travel down to her cleavage, she moaned deeply. ''S-scou-''

''Shh.'' He shushed her and picked her up bridal style. ''I won't ever leave you again.'' He whispered huskily in her ear.

Rosy soon found herself inside the back room, moaning full of pleasure.

* * *

><p>Amy was in her locker rummaging for her text books. She couldn't find anything for a while and her locker was very messy. She promised herself to clean it up once she had that chance, but that chance never came. Cream was beside her with earphones in her head, bobbing her head to some music. Rouge was doing her make-up in the bathroom and all the students near them were screaming their heads off and running around.<p>

''Where is that stupid math book!'' Amy clenched her teeth. Loose papers fell out the locker and some other trash she kept inside it. She finally saw what she was looking. ''Found it!'' Cream took out her earphones, flickering her eyes at the pink hedgehog. ''What did you find?''

''That stupid text book for math class.'' Amy rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut. She didn't bother picking up the papers and trash on the floor.

''Did you receive a text from Crystal?'' Cream asked.

Amy checked her phone for any text messages. ''No. Why?''

''She's supposedly,'' Cream quoted. '' 'Leaving for a different school ' ''. Amy and Cream giggled. Crystal was a mutual acquaintance for the girls. The beaver-girl always wanted to be apart of the cool gang, but in reality she wasn't doing herself any good. It first started when Amy welcomed her into the school and ever since Crystal been at it to impress the pink hedgehog. Amy later found out how irritating the beaver was. ' That rat can't ever leave me alone ' she use to say. Crystal been throwing parties, clubs and even gangs just to get Amy to come.

''Well, I wish the bestest luck for her.'' Amy said, while holding Cream close. Cream continued to scroll on her phone at pictures and soon Rouge joined their side. ''What I miss?''

'' Beaver girl going to another school! '' Amy snickered. Rouge cheered loudly. ''Enough of her weak ass parties. Finally!'' All the girls laughed and left to class.

* * *

><p>Sonic skidded to a halt next to Sally, who just closed her locker shut. She clutched her books close to her chest. ''How was your first class?''<p>

Sonic nodded. '' It was okay. We talked about family. ''

''Your homeroom is Ms. Silakus?'' Sally laughed. ''I used to be in there until Mr. Hooper changed my homeroom to Mr. Jangles.''

''You know about the old peacock?''

Sally laughed again. ''Who doesn't? She's a lonely old buzzard who seem to never find a man.''

Sonic smiled at seeing Sally. She looked happy now that he was here. He didn't see any signs of crying or truama stares. She laughed her troubles away and he was glad to be able to help her. Another thought popped in his head. Amy Rose. His eyes flickered to the laughing group. Amy had her arms around Cream, as if hugging her and Rouge was in the front leading the two girls.

* * *

><p>At lunch the students were excited to see what changed on the menu. Two teachers were guarding the entrance, making sure everyone entered safely without any harm. ''Don't be barging in like you have no sense! We will call Mr. -'' Before he could finish, two males students pushed past him and all the other students followed in. Amy and her crew was the last to enter.<p>

Rouge and Cream usually brought their own lunch and immediately went to their table. Amy stood there, looking above at the menu list and contemplating what she wanted. Sally, Sonic and Tails entered later on. Tails had his own lunch and went to the table him and Sally always sat at. Sonic took notice of the pink hedgehog staring at the menu. He glanced at Sally.

''What are you about to do?'' She mouthed to him. Sonic shrugged innocently and swiftly made his way on the side of Amy.

''Missed me?'' She didn't even look at him to know he was right next to her. Sonic crinkled his nose. ''How could you possibly- ''

''You're the fastest hedgehog this world ever known.'' She answered his own question. ''Can I do something for you?''

''Sonic!'' Sally stood behind them, scolding. Amy looked behind her and a smile appeared on her face. ''Sally, haven't I told you that green wasn't your color?''

Sally stared down at her green flowered shirt and looked back up at Amy with a nod. ''Why have you not listened?'' Amy narrowed her eyes. ''And you see why you don't have any friends now.'' Amy grabbed her lunch and was beginning to walk away.

''Seriously!?'' Sonic shouted behind her. ''I'm right here and you're just going to talk to her like that!?''

Amy didn't look back, she gave a little smile. ''And who are you suppose to be?''

''Say sorry to her! You can't tell what others could or could not wear!'' Sonic fumed. '' Grey or blue doesn't look right one you!'' His ears perked as he heard Amy laughed. She turned to stare him up and down and there was no denying that a blush was forming on his peach muzzle.

''You better be lucky anything look sexy on your fine ass.'' Amy winked his way. Sonic was heating up all over. Shivers went down his spine and his tail stood up in full erect. This girl had a way with words, there's no denying. He never felt this way around a girl before, so why was Amy Rose any different? When she noticed he wasn't going to say anything she turned back to go to her table and eat her food.

Sonic snapped out his thoughts and let out a low growl. He wasn't going to let this girl get to him. Sally nudged him. ''Lets just forget about it.'' She grabbed her lunch and sat next to Tails. Sonic flickered his eyes towards the two tables. Sally and Tails. Amy and her crew.

''Hey man!'' The grey hedgehog jogged up next to him. Sonic put on a small smile. ''Silver.'' Sonic greeted.

''Got anywhere to sit for lunch?'' Sonic glanced at Sally and Tails, eating their lunches and talking excitedly to one another. Sonic gave a lopsided grin. ''Yeah. Maybe next time I'll sit at your table.'' He grabbed his lunch and sat with Sally and Tails.

* * *

><p>After school, Cream and Rouge walked home together while Amy sat on the stairs, rummaging through her bookbag. Her phone was in her free hand, texting her sister.<p>

**' When r u comin '**

A few minutes later her phone beeped.

**' Walk to the music store'**

Amy groaned at the text. She packed up her things just as she saw Sonic and Sally walking out the school. She called over towards them. ''You might want to change that hideous hairstyle also. You look like uhh, umm... just don't look like that.'' Sally frowned. She paced her steps walking away from the pink hedgehog.

''Shut up.'' Amy heard Sonic say and ran over to Sally's side.

''I'm just telling the truth!'' She yelled to the two.

Amy walked into the music shop. It was filled with customers buying the new albums that came out. Amy walked her way through the crowded area and went into the back room. Romeo was playing with legos while Scourge was holding Carolina.

''You and sis back together?'' Amy smirked. She knew all about their love life. She also knew it would never last.

''Yup.'' He let Carolina play with his finger. She held on his large finger like a rope and tugged at it, while gurgling. ''She's a sweet handful.'' He commented.

Amy dropped her bag and lounged on the couch. ''You have no idea.''

''How's school?'' Scourge was a friend of hers. She knew him ever since she was ten years old while Rosy was fourteen. She thought the two were cute when they first went out every night. They did playful banters and rarely fought whenever they were around her. Scrouge was like a brother to her, in short words.

''The same disaster you went to when you were sixteen.'' She rolled her eyes. Scrouge laughed. ''Better take that to the heart. Don't you want to succeed?''

''Yeah.''

''What are you going to be when you graduate?'' He asked her. He held Carolina close to him, rocking her back and forth. Her eyes began to droop.

Amy thought for a second, nothing coming to her mind. ''I really don't have a career in mind.'' She shrugged. Scrouge laughed. ''I'm sure you'll think of something.''

Romeo got up from playing and rummaged through his bookbag, pulling out a sheet of paper. He walked towards Amy. ''I made this for you.'' He said, shyly. Amy smiled at the little green hedgehog. ''I wonder what it is...'' She took the paper from him and unfolded it.

Amy was staring at a family. A tall green hedgehog, a dark pink hedgehog, a shorter lighter pink hedgehog, a small green hedgehog and a baby pale pink hedgehog. Amy smiled widely at the picture and pulled her nephew in for a tight hug. ''I see a artist in the future!'' She winked at him. Romeo blushed and muttered a 'thanks' before going back to playing with legos. Amy got up and hovered the picture over Scourge, who took it playfully from her. He studied it with a smile. ''This is very good.''

''Your son did it.'' Amy giggled before plopping back on the couch. She put her earphones on to began her homework.

The long day at the music shop ended at nine p.m. Once Amy was done with her homework, Rosy made her unpack a few boxes to fill the empty shelves. A few more customers entered the shop to buy new albums from their favorite artists. Romeo was sleeping on Scourge's lap while Carolina woke up, playing with Scrouge's quills, much to his dismay.

They finally made it home. Rosy tucked the kids in for bed while Scrouge went up into the room. Amy was in her room, writing in her notebook about the events that happened earlier. She continued to think about Sonic. His green eyes, blue fur, amazing smile. He was a devil disguised as an angel. She accidentally wrote a full page describing him personally.

''This guy is going to be a lot of work for me to handle.'' She threw her head back, groaning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasy Amy Rose co: Yeah, I love those personalities also. She's a tough popular girl that can stand her ground in school, but yet a sweet calm girl who loves her family. I think it's wonderful. And a writer? Hmmm... I think you're catching onto me ^^**

**Christian Ape99: Awww your welcome! I hope you had fun on your birthday! My birthday is coming up next month in February.**

**Soniclover23: YES PLEASE CHEER HER ON! AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY COME ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Aliixo: I don't really know Sally to be honest, heh. I found out that she exists a few months back and i've been playing Sonic ever since I was four! I just never read the comics. I'm not really into the comic books like other people. I'm forever SONAMY! And yes, of course I LOVE YOUR STORIES!**

**Layla347: Glad you like it. I'll update mainly everyday.**

**Lets let the fun began! Sonic has many surprises up his sleeve just to get revenge on Amy...**

**And of course, How can I leave Amy out? She'll get Sonic REALLY good!**

_**Chapter 5: The Hazy Treatment**_

Sonic and Sally were in Sonic's new bedroom. Boxes still needed some unpacking and his room did need a little clean-up so Sally made it her job to help him clean up the dirty room. Sonic wasn't happy about this idea. His mom, Aleena enjoyed having Sally around to help out. Sonic's dad, Jules couldn't care less. He was always busied in that lab of his anyways.

Sonic was straightening out his closet while Sally was unpacking boxes. She stared at a few pictures and smile at some of them. She held a picture when they both were ten years old. They were at a carnival. Sally was eating a large cotton candy and Sonic gave her the ''bunny ears'' while smiling widely. ''You still have this picture?''

Sonic turned to look at her with a sheepish grin. ''How can I not? Sweet memories.'' He went back to cleaning his closet. ''Are you going to look at pictures all day or can we get this done?'' Sally sighed deeply. One of her pet peeves was when Sonic was very impatient. He never knew when to slow things down. Thinking back, Sally noted how he never used his brains when planning. He always acted instead of noticing the consequences.

''Whatever Sonic,'' She got to work by making his bed. ''You better be lucky to even have a friend as myself, because if you didn't have me you would be cleaning up this whole messy room by yourself! Just be lucky that I have a heart to help you with something. You need to start using your brain, not everyone has feet as fast as you, jerk!''

Sonic laugh came out as a snort. ''Here we go again.'' He wiped a finger under his nose.

''Are you being a hypocrite right now?'' Sally narrowed her eyes.

''Is it that time of month again, Sal?'' Sonic laughed, earning a back slap. He rubbed the back of his head. ''Ouch! What was that for?'' He winced. Sally gave a look of triumph and began cleaning up around the room again.

They both decided to take a small break. Sally was sucking on a Popsicle while Sonic was laying on the floor with his homework in front of him. As usual, they both were bored. Sonic didn't want to start on his homework right away, but Sally kept pestering him about bad grades and how keep his homework as his first priority. In order to get out of lecturing, he took out his homework and began working on it. ''What did you get for number eight?''

Sally rolled her eyes. ''Didn't you pay attention in class?''

Sonic laughed. ''Since have you known me to do that?''

Sally shook her head, amused. ''I should've known better.'' She laughed. ''The answer I got was twenty-three.''

''Number nine?''

''Eighty.''

''Number ten?''

''Fifty-two.''

''Number eleven?''

Sally stomped her foot. ''Do it yourself! I'm not giving you all the answers!'' Sonic smirked and put his homework to the side. He got up from the floor and grabbed something on the side of his bed. In his hand was a orange bottle that said_ 'Mazie Hazie'_.

Sally looked on with curiosity. She tried to grab for the bottle, but Sonic yanked it away from her reach. ''No touching!''

''What is it for?''

Sonic gave her that smirk she remembered so much from when they were kids. ''Something amazing. My dad made it while in his lab. Finally good for something, eh?'' He chuckled. Sally's smile faded. ''Why do you need anything like that?''

''I'm tired of that bitch thinking she's all that.'' Sonic clenched his teeth. '' Just wait till she gets a load of this.'' He held out the bottle with a wide smile. ''It's a bottle for giving you drunk effects. Her heads going to be spinning!''

Sally didn't find this funny. She jumped up from her seat. ''Sonic the Hedgehog I refuse for you to ruin some girl's life because of how she-''

''Yeah, yeah mom. I know.'' He said sarcastically. '' Why do you care anyways? She told you that you look stupid with how you dress and your hair!"

Sally did have her mind off about Amy. Sonic always had to ruin special moments! Now she couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to wear tomorrow or how she was going to do her hair. Although she thought less of the pink hedgehog, everyone valued Amy's opinions about them. After all, she was the hottest girl in school. ''I don't care about that. Amy's a nobody.'' Sally lied. Deep down, she did care and she knew Amy was everybody.

However, Sonic wasn't buying this. ''Okay, Sal. I won't do it.'' He put the bottle down on his dresser with the widest smile he could muster. Sally gave him a cheerful look and picked up her things. '' I'll have to come by tomorrow. My dad would kill me if I missed my violin lesson again.'' She gave him a quick hug and headed for the door.

After she was gone, Sonic plopped on his bed and stared at the bottle on the nightstand. He picked it up and read the back, ''Now you could have the drunk effects without having to get drunk. Put a small amount of this toxic into any drink you may be having. Remember to never spray on clothing, skin or fur. Chances may vary on how much you put in your drink.'' Sonic read and his eyes widened. He never promised Sally that he wouldn't do it.

He just wouldn't do it while she was in sight.

* * *

><p>The next day at school all the highschool students were in the cafeteria ready to receive the morning announcements. A male green duck and his grey mouse companion was at the microphone. Sonic was sitting next to Tails while Sally was across from them. Both of his friends were paying attention at the front. Sonic gaze ran over to Amy. She was fitted in some black dolly shoes with a white summer dress and black headband. Her quills were in curls and she looked stunning like everyday. Sonic had to admit, she had a thing for fashion.<p>

His eyes flickered to the spray can in his bookbag. _'Mazie Hazie'_ was poking out a bit, and he went forward to zip up his bag before anyone saw it.

''... Sporting events will be coming up soon. You have to compete and be eligible, meaning having good grades and the skills to participate. '' The duck finished, handing the microphone over to the grey mouse.

''Special classes are in season. We all know how much Amy Rose loves to cook, especially her delightful treats!'' Everyone cheered. Amy gave a blush and smiled sweetly at the crowd. ''Music, wood shop, art, and other clubs will be open for activities.''

Soon as the morning announcements were over the students ran out the cafeteria door to their rightful classrooms.

Just like every morning, Sonic saw Amy. She would give him a flirty wink before following after her friends. Cream was far to busy, writing in a notebook to notice Tails. Rouge was making out with a red furred echidna. Sally was no where to be seen, much to Sonic's surprise. He always saw her before they went to class.

Each class was boring. The rest of Sonic's classes was by himself. No Tails. No Sally. Not even Amy and her crew. He became frenemies with the same echidna that was with Rouge earlier. They first met at the beginning of scientist class. Knuckles was playing with chemicals and messing with the new boy. Sonic stood up to him and soon the two got into a pathetic argument and laughing it off.

At lunch, Sonic guided Sally and Tails to eat with his new found group. Silver, the grey hedgehog was kind enough to let them eat with them. He was a funny, quirky type of guy that often took things seriously. Knuckles was a tough guy that loved to challenge Sonic in anything. Shadow was one of those cool mysterious types of guys that loved the word 'no'.

As the group were eating their lunches, girly giggles came into the room. Silver and Tails looked up and hearts grew in their eyes. Cream and Blaze was laughing it off, while carrying lunches to their original table.

''... Stupid idiots. They should know Rouge doesn't play that game. '' Blaze's chatter died down once they were out of earshot. Silver slumped in his seat, love struck.

''She sounds like an angel.'' He commented.

Sally nudged him, gently. ''You should go talk to her.''

Silver shook his head, mumbling. ''She doesn't even know I'm alive.''

* * *

><p>After lunch Sonic had gym class. As he entered through the double doors, his eyes immediately made contact with jade fiery eyes. She was stretching her legs, wearing short pink and white shorts with a white shirt on. Sonic froze in his spot upon seeing her. A small smile came on his face. ''Like what you see?'' She went passed him, with a flirty wink.<p>

Sonic went into the male's changing room and got out the full spray can of _'Mazie Hazie'_. He took out his phone in order to began recording. He put on a white t-shirt and some baggy pants. Amy was with the girls. Some of the other guys were talking about a game plan. While no one was looking, Sonic grabbed Amy's personal pink glittering water bottle that spelled out her name in cursive writing. He shook up the can and sprayed as much as he wanted.

''It's going to be kinda funny when seeing Amy drunk today. '' He laughed to himself and set the bottle down.

'' Blue hedgehog! '' Sonic was startled from hearing his name being called. A black crow came up to him, smiling broadly. '' Heard you were the fastest thing this school ever had?''

Sonic laughed as the cockiness spread through his body. '' Actually, the fastest thing on this planet. In this galaxy! ''

The crow looked at him, nodding his head expecting a challenge. '' Lets see about that. '' He turned to the whole classroom. '' I want everyone to start running five laps!'' He yelled. A few of the girls groaned, but everyone complied.

It was a rush. The good kind of rush you feel when eating your favorite ice cream or doing your favorite activity. Due to the slowness of his classmates, Sonic ran more than five laps, impressing the coach. He passed Amy a dozen times, giving her a few winks here and there. After a few minutes, she stopped to get some water. She ran over to her personal bottle and drank as much as her petite body could take.

Unknown to Amy, a new energy was spreading through her body. This energy made her feel light headed and blurry. She dropped the bottle and fell to the floor. Rouge, Cream and Blaze ran over to the pink hedgehog.

''Amy!'' Rouge shouted, caressing the pink hedgehog's head. Amy didn't open her eyes. She was giggling and hiccuping at everywhere. '' Wh-where A-am I?'' She hiccuped. '' T-this is no-not the h-otel I live at.''

'' You don't live in a hotel, Amy. '' Blaze shook her head. '' What's gotten into you?''

Amy smacked their hands away. '' Off me!'' She shouted and got up, clumsily. She held onto a railing, falling off every time she let it go. She rubbed her head. ''Why is my life so pathetic? Why do every man has to leave me?'' She cried. Sonic ears perked. He scanned the room to see everyone laughing at the pink hedgehog for the first time.

Amy got up again, pointing her fingers accusingly at everyone. ''Stop laughing, mother-fuckers!'' She hiccuped. '' I don't need this shit! Who do you think you are!'' The coach stared at Amy with wide black pupils. He never seen a girl with no respect.

''Amy Rose, don't make me call your-'

''Shut the fuck up!'' Amy turned to the crow. '' Seriously, who listens to birds?'' She stared at everyone expectantly across the room, as they couldn't contain their laughter. Sonic looked anywhere, but at her. She was making a big fool of herself. He wished Sally was here to see it.

Blaze and Cream held onto Amy, guiding her out the room. '' We're taking you to the nurse.'' Amy found herself nodding, even though she wasn't listening to half the things they were saying. She tried to pull her arms out their grasp to no avail. '' I'm a very pretty girl.'' She giggled.

Cream nodded. ''Yes you are.''

''My mom and dad used to tell...'' Soon the three girls were out the room. Rouge followed behind them. Sonic stayed there with a frown on his face. Sure it was fun seeing her being laughed at, but it wasn't fun to see her in such a mood. Amy didn't look like the type of girl that would drink. He stared at his phone.

He never recorded the video.

* * *

><p>Why does my head hurt so much? Where am I? Amy woke up to the darkness and slowly light started showing a way. She rubbed her head, her body feeling numb. ''Oww.'' She groaned.<p>

''Amy!'' Cream rushed over to Amy and hugged her tightly. '' You're alright!''

''Cream?'' Amy blinked. ''What happened?''

Cream shrugged. She pulled up a seat next to Amy and felt her head. '' You're a bit arm, but you'll be alright. '' She smiled. '' You were drunk in Mr. Ovee's class.''

''You know I don't drink. '' Amy shook her head.

''What you were doing earlier stated otherwise.'' Cream paused. She didn't want to tell Amy about the video being online, but Amy was her best friend and telling her best friend was part of their relationship. '' Someone put it online.'' Cream said, quietly. Amy stared at her wide-eyed. '' What?''

Before Cream could say anything, she looked up the video for Amy to see with her own eyes. Sure enough there it was. Amy was flipping out at the whole gym class. Remixes was made of it and even parodies. Amy laid back in bed with a groan. '' Ugh.''

Cream scrolled down to the comments. '' Isn't that the hot girl at our school? Who knew she was such a bad bitch! She isn't who we thought she was!''

Amy groaned.

Cream continued, '' I need a bad slut like that to come to my hotel. I would fuck her brains out every night if I had the choice.''

''Who are saying things?''

''Mainly others from our school.''

''I'm never going to have my normal life again, am I?'' Amy frowned. She covered her eyes with both hands.

Unknown to them, Sonic was in the doorway. He stayed after school, feeling sorry that he ever done that to her. He wanted to go in there and apologize, say it was all his fault, but suddenly another idea came into his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's a sweet little Sonamy chapter for you all! Thanks to many who have been enjoying this story! I already have many ideas for other fanfictions, but I would like to get done with this one first. Don't think cause this is a sweet chapter means all of them will be this way. I HAVE TO STICK TO THE STORYLINE (but nonetheless there will be a happy ending)**

**Soniclover23: Don't be mad at him yet! This story is just getting to the climate. MORE THINGS WILL BE HAPPENING (SWEET AND SOUR) and yes... My poor lovely Amy...**

**Layla347: Right now all I could say Sonic is going to be sweet in this chapter, but for the next chapters expect some bittersweet romance!**

**Chrisitan Ape99: All I could say, things will be bittersweet with this beautiful couple for now on ;)**

**Fantasy Amy Rose co: No I don't think Sally will be grateful. Sonic is a bit headstrong, but don't worry. Sonic and Amy will have sweet and bitter moments like that. Just continue reading, you'd be surprise once it is finished.**

**Aliixo: The spray idea just popped in my head for some odd reason... I don't know why, I just wrote it down and thought it would be a wonderful first act revenge. Sonic is stubborn isn't he? Hehe, I love him that way :P**

**Max the Maned Wolf: Hate? What hate? There's not hate in this story, just bittersweet romance! I'm glad you like the story!**

_**Chapter 6: Flowers and a (unintentionally) good time**_

A few days had passed since the incident in the school's gym. The laughter had died down from the last two days, but Amy's heart always sunk whenever someone tried to make a joke of it. Cream was doing an incredible job of helping her through this misery. Although the laughter came towards her, she wouldn't back down from her spot. She still held the school down and was number one hottest girl. Those options could never change.

Unknown to her, Sonic was peeking from behind a locker. Sally was tapping her foot behind him, uninterested at whatever he was trying to do. She found out about the_ 'Mazie Hazie'_ treatment, Sonic given to Amy. She couldn't stand that Sonic disobeyed her. Sally known better though. All her years she's known him, he was always the headstrong one.

''You need to go talk to her.'' Sally narrowed her eyes. Sonic glanced at her, discarding the annoyance in her voice. He was watching Amy and Cream. Both of the girls were looking down at Cream's phone, watching or reading something on the screen. Sonic turned back to Sally. ''And what do you suggest I do?''

Sally waved her hands in the air. ''Oh I don't know...'' She looked around. ''Apologize!'' She exasperated. Sonic huffed and turned away. ''She had it coming for her.''

''Stop being so insensitive, you blue brat.'' Sally clutched her bookbag strings and was about to turn the other way. ''Why are you always so stubborn, Sonic? I told you not to use that stuff to clear the girl's head. And what do you do? You use it anyway!'' She shook her head out of annoyance. Sonic found his shoes interesting as he waited a few minutes for the tension to cool down. Sally paced back and forth before finally taking out a pencil and paper and begin scribbling down numbers and words.

''What's this for?'' Sonic asked after receiving the paper. Sally sighed. ''It's Amy's address-''

''Why would you have her address?'' Sonic crossed his arms. ''I thought you didn't like her?''

''We worked on a few projects together. I use to go over her house to get the work done. Maybe you should start by apologizing after school.'' She didn't answer his second question. Did she really like Amy? The pink hedgehog wasn't a nuisance since that day in the lunch. She took Amy's advice and stopped wearing green. This time she was sporting a pretty light blue that brought out her eyes. And instead of her usual hair-do, she let it cascade down her back.

''I have to get to class, Sonic.'' Sally gave him a quick hug and bid him goodbye. Sonic put to his attention back on the pink hedgehog and her rabbit friend. This time jade eyes locked into emeralds and Sonic found it hard to look away. On this day Amy decided not to wear any make-up, showing her flawless face. A blush formed on the blue hedgehog's face as he looked away quickly and going to class.

* * *

><p>As usual the teachers were boring, except Mr. Jangles. Amy typically liked the science teacher because he always made learning fun. When it came to science, Amy was a proud geek. She answered every question correctly, did all her homework and wasn't afraid to help out those who needed the help. Science always brought a smile on her face and Mr. Jangles claimed her as his favorite student.<p>

Every year a science fair would becoming up. As usual, Amy won first place. Her first science fair she did an experiment with hot and cold body changes. She took twelve students. Six students stayed in the cold while six other students was melting in sweat. The next year she made a hyper drink and a calm drink by mixing all types of sugars and herbs together. She tested this out on four students. Two students drunk the sugary drink and the other two drunk the calm drink. The third year Amy decided to do something a little different. She took studies on families. Particularity she was thinking of her own family. Once Rosy moved out into her own apartment. Amy was fourteen, living with their parents still. Both of their parents had a very bad disorder that made them act crazy under any circumstances. Her mother would do things, such as cook and leave the stove on, or when alone would talk to herself. Her father was more on the edge of suicide. They would never leave him in the kitchen with the knives, forks, or any sharp object. While living with their parents, Amy couldn't stand the screams, the shouts and yells. She barely made it out alive after Rosy decided to call in for help.

A tear ran down Amy's cheek as she remembered her parents vividly. She haven't visited them ever since. ''Amy!?'' Mr. Jangles was patting her shoulder. Amy looked up with a smile. Her large green eyes was covered by scientist goggles. ''I want you to be partners with Sonic, for your new science fair project.''

''I thought we didn't have to use partners for the science fair?'' Amy whined. It's not that she didn't want to work with Sonic, she just liked to work on her own. Mr. Jangles gave a small squeeze on her shoulder. ''I like to change things up a bit. You can either work with Sonic or Henry. '' Mr. Jangles pointed. Amy scanned the room for the slouching rat with bloodshot eyes. She gagged and glanced at Sonic with a sigh. ''I guess I'll work with Sonic.''

Sonic didn't notice the pink hedgehog looking at him silently, while he went to work. He was playing with red and orange liquids, trying to measure each of them out. It was very frustrating for him since he began spilling the acid onto the desk. Amy quickly grabbed a napkin and set it on the desk while taking the two graduated cylinders from him. ''I think that's enough.'' She told the blue hedgehog.

''What do you want?''

''Say hello to your new partner!'' She extended a hand for him to shake. He crossed his arms, huffing.

''Who said I wanted to work with you?'' Amy couldn't believe how much of a baby he was being at the moment. She moved in closer to him, so now she was whispering in his ear. ''Look blue-boy, you can work with me or considered yourself failing for the year. Take it or leave it.'' She pulled back. Sonic grunted, but shook hands with her anyway.

They didn't get far on their project as they continuously fought over what they wanted to experiment on. Amy wanted to do something with global warming, but Sonic had different bizarre ideas such as, turning a different color. Every subject they discussed, quickly led them into a huge argument of whatever they planned on doing. The others around them had plans on what they wanted to do. Amy and Sonic were the last two in the room without even noticing it. Mr. Jangle watched the two with amusement in his eyes. He saw chemistry between the hedgehogs.

''May I suggest something?'' He piped.

Amy and Sonic turned his way, expecting an answer.

''Instead of arguing how about observing your surroundings. I'm sure you'll find a wonderful idea in your own life.'' He picked up a few books from the tables and set them by the window. ''Give each other our numbers and talk on the phone about it. The science fair is going to be in four months anyways. You have plenty of time!''

* * *

><p>Sonic walked home silently. The note Sally wrote for him was playing in his hands as he thought about going over the pink hedgehog's house. He saw her walk the opposite way, but he didn't want to follow her. On his way he passed a flower shop. A friendly old raccoon gave him a smile. ''Hello deary!''<p>

He gave a soft smile and begin playing with a red roses' petals. ''Did this place just open?''

''For the summer, of course.'' Her eyes were dull, but her smile said otherwise. It was the happiest smile he seen all day. He was thankful for that. ''How much does the flowers cost?''

''Why?'' She smirked. ''Have someone special in your life?''

Sonic wanted to laugh, but held it in. He continued to look at each of the flowers. The orange roses were by far, his favorite. ''It kinda reminds me of a friend,'' if she was his friend at all. He held the note up to his face and nodded. ''I need to apologize to her.''

The raccoon's eyes lit up in realization. ''Lets say this,'' She picked up a colorful vase. ''Pick any dozen flowers you want. For free.'' She gave him her largest toothless smile.

* * *

><p>Sonic walked the streets of Waterfront Avenue. The streets were nice, but the apartments looked worn out and old. Painting were falling off and the concrete was cracked. The vase with the dozen different colored roses were carefully in his hands.<p>

''Where would she be?'' He thought out loud, before stopping to see a familiar pink hedgehog skipping up some stairs with a little green hedgehog by her side. Sonic ran over to where she was and walked up the stairs. Before she could close the door, Amy was surprised to see the blue hedgehog.

''Sonic?'' She blinked. ''What are you doing here?'' She shut the apartment door behind her.

Sonic handed her the vase, which Amy took gratefully. ''These smell beautiful.'' She commented. ''Thank you.'' His throat was clogged up and couldn't find any words to form out, so he just nodded. She giggled. ''Can I do anything for you?''

How can you be so different out of school?... He shook his head from the thought and scratched the back of his head, nervously. ''Do you wanna?...'' He couldn't find the voice to say anything. She hadn't asked why he got her the flowers, not that he wanted to tell her way. She probably hate him if she found out he was the one who made her fake drunk. ''Is there a cafe close to here?''

''Umm... Cafe?'' She looked around. ''Yeah, but it's about eight blocks down.'' She shrugged.

Sonic nodded. ''Can we have a talk there or... are you busy?''

''Why would you want to be nice to me now? Shouldn't you be home with your girlfriend?'' She rolled her eyes.

''Sally isn't my girlfriend. She's like a sister to me.'' His frown turned into a smile. ''I just want to handle business between us. Would it hurt to become friends?''

''You're asking the wrong person.'' She smirked. ''You should be asking yourself that.''

''Amy!'' He narrowed his eyes. ''Do you want to or not?'' He asked, irritated. She was amused by this, but nonetheless she set the vase inside the house and walked with him to the cafe.

While on the way they talked idly about things. Sonic found out Amy isn't such a bad girl. They actually had common interests, much to Sonic's dismay. Amy continuously asked annoying questions that Sonic tried to ignore, but eventually answered them anyways. He didn't know he was having a wonderful time with her, that the game broke out into tag a few minutes later.

They were standing outside a poorly decorated half-fixed green and white cafe that said '_Cuppers_'. Sonic never been on this side of the street before, Amy let out a simple shrug and walked inside with Sonic in tow. They found a booth and sat down. ''Why does this place look like this?'' He whispered to Amy.

Amy decided to ignore this. ''Excuse me! Waiter!'' She called.

''They'll be right with you in a second.'' A voice called out.

Amy turned back to Sonic with a smile. ''So? What did you want to talk about?'' She laid her head in both of her hands while smiling at him, widely. Sonic laughed at her cuteness. ''How about we get this science fair out of the way, first?''

''Any suggestions?''

''I kinda liked your idea about the averages of body movements.'' Sonic thought. ''It's not really bad to try, but the hard part is getting the participants.''

''Well...'' Amy begin. ''I actually thought the sight-seeing eye effects wasn't a bad idea either.'' She admitted. Sonic smiled, sheepishly. ''My dad's a scientist.''

''Cool!''

''Not really, especially since you're not into science like that.'' Sonic shrugged.

''Science is my favorite subject!'' Amy sighed, dreamily. ''Its what I'm good at.''

Sonic snorted. ''With you being a popular girl, I find this hard for you to be good at anything except for hurting others feelings.''

Amy shook her head, looking away. ''I don't hurt others. I give my honest opinion-''

''Words hurt, Amy.'' Sonic said, softly.

The room was quiet for a while until a waiter arrived with nice hot tea. Amy sipped on her's elegantly like a lady while Sonic nearly burned his tongue off. Amy laughed. ''Need to be more careful.''

Sonic puffed out his cheeks. ''No laughing, wasn't that funny.''

The two didn't notice when the moon was coming to a rise. They laughed and had fun with each other. Sonic didn't want to leave, but he received a text from his mother telling him to come home. Before he walked him, he waited for Amy. Amy told him to leave, but he insisted on staying until she was home safely.

''I guess I'll see you at school?'' They was at her apartment, her hand ready to untwist the door knob. He nodded, smiling. ''I'll walk with you tomorrow and we can talk more about our project.''

Suddenly an idea came to her mind, as she thought about the roses she received earlier. ''Why did you send me roses?''

Sonic winked. ''Because I'm such a romantic guy.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm glad many are enjoying this story so far! MORE AND A LOT OF THINGS WILL BE HAPPENING!**

_**Chapter 7: Talented**_

''I wouldn't do that if I were you, Knuckles.'' Tails warned the red furred echidna. Knuckles scoffed before holding the large bottle of hot sauce to his mouth. Tails face-palmed as he saw his friend begin drinking the whole thing. Silver was cheering him on while Shadows shoved a twenty dollar bill into the hands of a smugged face Knuckles.

''Don't talk what you don't know.'' Knuckles laughed. Shadow, however, didn't find this funny. He crossed his arms. ''Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'' After Knuckles got done with the last drop of the bottle he let it drop to the floor.

Tails seriously hate when others don't know how to clean up. He eyed the hot sauce bottle before deciding to do the right thing. A trashcan was only down the hall. Once he got back he saw the girl of his dreams chatting with Knuckles. A huge smile was on Cream's face.

''...I guess, Cream.'' Knuckles was saying once Tails got back. Cream's face turned into a smile. ''You better mean up to those words Knucklehead or I'll make sure Rouge give you the heavy weight!'' A playful smirk was playing on her lips. Knuckles laughed, as if were a joke. ''Rouge? You're serious?''

Cream put her hands on her hips in a sassy manner. ''What's that suppose to mean?'' She challenged. Knuckles sweatdropped and turned the other way, avoiding to look in Cream's brown eyes. Once she saw that she had him lock down, she proceeded to walk away, but waved at Tails instead. ''Hi Tails!''

Tails nervously waved back at her, swallowing a lump in his throat. She pulled out her phone and walked back towards her friends.

''And remember Knuckles, after school.'' She didn't even have to look up to say it. Knuckles waved back towards her. ''Yeah. I know.''

* * *

><p>Amy rushed into the school, forgeting to pick up a late slip. Mrs. Ashcoft didn't even call her back into the room to pick it. She shrugged and continued to work. Amy walked into the halls casually, going into her locker and picking up a few things. ''Amy.'' Cream's voice startled the pink hedgehog.<p>

''Cream, what is it?''

''Why are you late nowadays?''

Amy shrugged. ''Doesn't matter.'' She shut her locker. ''What period am I in now?''

Cream thought for a second before the bell rung. ''I think you're in history.''

Amy nodded and rushed off to Mrs. Flinn's class.

* * *

><p>Sonic was playing with the tips of his desk, bored at whatever Ms. Silakus was teaching. He heard something about ''perimeter'' and then something else about ''gentlemen''. He couldn't register what the old peacock was trying to teach. An overweight hippo was applying lipstick to her lips that made Sonic gag. He turned his attention back to Ms. Silakus, who was writing numbers and letters on the board.<p>

''... During those times, we all knew that President Winson was one of the marvelous kinds and that's where Kupi got his teachings from.'' She turned to back at the class. ''If you know what I mean,'' Ms. Silakus gave a little chuckle as the bell rung. Before she could say another word, everyone was leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>Amy walked out of history class with her book in one hand and her cellphone in the other hand.<p>

**'Do u want me 2 walk 2 store after school?'**

She quickly put her phone in her pocket once she saw Mr. Hooper coming her way with fast pacing. This made her wonder if she was in trouble. She was known as a tough girl in school, but only for good intentions. It's like playing a vigilante.

''Amy!'' Mr. Hooper greeted with a smile. He patted her shoulder, making her feel uncomfortable. ''I needed to see you in my office.''

''Did I do something wrong?''

Mr. Hooper gave her a confused look before replacing with a chuckle. He shook his head. ''Of course not,'' He grinned. ''But if you don't follow me, you will be.'' Amy nodded and Mr. Hooper led her down to the main building. They walked up two sets of stairs before going down another corridor. Mr. Hooper took the key from around his neck and opened the door. Amy was immedately greeted by beautiful plants and flowers. The principal's office had a large window with a beautiful view and cameras on the wall, showing what the students are doing. Amy saw Rouge and Knuckles making out by the boys bathroom, Cream was against her locker on her phone as usual. She giggled.

''What's so funny?''

Amy shrugged and took a seat in front of Mr. Hooper's desk. Mr. Hooper sat in his computer chair and tried to make normal conversation. ''How have you been?''

''Fine I guess.'' She replied nonchalantly.

''Doing well on work?''

She nodded.

''Like the new school lunch?''

''It's better than before.'' She played with the tips of her pink hair. _What does he want from me?_

''What's your favorite subject in school?''

Amy rolled her eyes, looking away. ''I'm not trying to be rude or anything, Mr. Hooper,'' She turned back to him. ''What do you want from me?''

Mr. Hooper didn't answer her for a while. He was typing at the computer when suddenly the phone rang. ''Hello... Yes... Not that I noticed... I'll call you in for tomorrow... Alright, I understand... Of course, dear... Come whenever you feel better... Alright... Bye. ''He hung up the phone and turned to Amy completely. He gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine. ''So,'' He begin. ''I heard you were an excellent musician?''

She shrugged. ''I play the piano, but I'm not that great.''

''I've been talking to your sister. ''Mr. Hooper pointed out. ''She told me you have been practicing and you're wonderful at it.''

''What does-'' She shook her head to get the confusion out her brain. ''What does any of this have to do with anything?''

Mr. Hooper sighed. ''We have an upcoming talent show against Rock Emerald High and they're pretty intense. I want to bring my best students out there to get me that trophy.'' He let Amy register everything he said into her brain. She put her finger up to her chin and rolled her eyes to the side. ''Why have you come to me?''

''To play the piano!''

''I have a lot to do, Mr. Hooper!" Amy protested. ''We have a upcoming Science fair and my partner and I still don't have a clue on what we want to do!''

''Amy,'' He got up from his chair. ''I'm not going to force you, dear.''

''I don't know.'' She thought aloud. ''Why didn't you choose Sally? I heard from around the school that she has an amazing voice!'' Mr. Hooper heard about that rumor true. He also knew that the brown chipmunk could sing, but he wanted something more than just singing. '' Singing is so original.''

Amy laughed. ''So is playing an instrument.''

Mr. Hooper sat back down at his desk and began typing. ''Just think about it, dear.''

* * *

><p>For the last class of the day Sonic promised that he would wait for Amy, who was helping Mr. Jangle clean up his classroom. Sally waved goodbye at him as she left the school to walk home. Sonic sat there on the steps, playing with his phone until he saw the pink hedgehog. She was coming over his house, the last thing he wanted to think about was how his parents and siblings were going to embarrass him. Especially his brother, Manic. Sonia was at college, but came home for break and will be staying home for two weeks until she goes back.<p>

_I swear if they do anything wrong, I will personally rip out their tongues and shove it down their throat_. Sonic thought.

''I'm ready.'' Amy came down the stairs and patted Sonic on the shoulder lightly. ''Miss me?'

Sonic nodded, sarcastically. ''Even though I see you every day.'' This made Amy laugh. ''Why do you have to be so mean sometimes?'' Sonic gave her look that said 'Yeah-right'. ''I'm nicer than you!''

They were now walking past the school. Sonic's new house was only three blocks away. ''Puh-lease, darling. I'm known to be the nicest person at this school.'' She waved him off. He laughed. ''Yeah, right.''

''I don't see anything funny about it.''

''We both have different difinitions of funny.''

''Oh, really?'' Amy glanced at him from the corner of her eye. ''Enlighten me, blue lover!''

Whenever did she invent that nickname? Sonic shrugged the thought off. ''Well, my funny is with jokes and sarcasm. You're funny is the pain others receive.'' This made Amy stop in her tracks as she begin laughing. ''Nice one.'' She replied sarcastically.

''What did Mr. Hooper want you for?'' Sonic smirked. ''Finally getting exspelled?''

Amy punched him in the arm, playfully. ''Puh-lease. I own the school and if it's anyone getting exspell it would be Mr. Hooper before me.'' Sonic noted that her ego was large.

''Well, what did he want?''

''He gave me a position to play the piano for a talent show.'' She said, plainly. Amy was beautiful at playing the piano. She had a lot of unknown skills many didn't know. She was great at writing, piano, tennis,baking and drawing art. All different and amazing skills, yet she still didn't know what she wanted to be once older.

Sonic turned to look at her. ''I never heard of a Talent show.''

She shrugged. ''It's at Rock Emerald High.''

''Are you going to do it?''

She shrugged.

''We have a keyboard at the house, maybe you should practice on me.'' Sonic suggested.

''Why would I do that?''

''I just want to test your skills. If you're good enough, I say you should do it.'' He gave her a wide grin. She rolled her eyes, but gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

* * *

><p>''Don't say 'hi' to anyone, just run to my room!'' Sonic whispered in her ear once they were at his house. Amy giggled. ''Why?''<p>

''I don't want you to meet my family.''

''That's rude!''

''It's rude if they embarrass me!''

Amy shook her head as Sonic unlocked the front door. The house was clean and no boxes were in sight. Amy lived in an apartment, so being in a family house again made her almost break down. She missed her parents. She also knew they were better at the crazy asylum so that they may heal. Pots and pans were heard in the kitchen. Soon running water was turned on and Sonic went into the kitchen's doorway while Amy stayed behind. ''Hey mom!''

Aleena turned and gave her son a huge smile. ''Who's the girl?''

Sonic sweatdropped and blushed. ''What girl?'' How could she possibly see Amy from where she's standing.

''The beautiful smell of roses and honey. You don't smell like that.'' Aleena laughed. ''Introduce of Sonic. I don't like strangers in my house, and you know that.''

Amy made her appearance and smiled brightly at the purple hedgehog. ''Hi, my name's Amelia.''

Aleena smiled, shaking her head. ''Excuse the powder on my hands,'' Aleena said. ''It's nice to meet you dear. Aren't you a beautiful girl.''

Amy blushed.

Aleena turned to Sonic. ''This one's a keeper.'' She winked.

* * *

><p>''Your mom is so wonderful!'' Amy gushed. Sonic blushed. They made it to his room, which was fully clean and organized. Amy knew it was a first that she ever walked into a boy's room, let alone that the two were alone. She set her things down beside her as they both sat on the bed.<p>

''About that science project...'' She trailed off, looking around. The walls were a dark blue and his rug was greyish blue. It was a typical decorative teenage boy's room.

''I have an idea!'' Sonic started. ''My dad is a scientist, maybe we could seek help from him.''

''That sounds like a good idea.'' She smiled.

''But first...'' Sonic got up and walked over to his closet. Amy heard him rummaging through everything and muttering every curse word in the book. After a few minutes, she begin playing with her nails until Sonic appeared next to her carrying a silver keyboard in his arms. ''Lookie, here.'' He sat back on the bed beside her. Amy ran her finger along the edge of the instrument. ''Isn't this a Silvontic sixty-four?''

Sonic shrugged. ''Sure, you could call it that.''

''You play the piano?''

''Guitar.'' He corrected. ''This was my sister's.'' He handed it over to Amy. ''Began playing for me.''

Amy took a couple of breaths and made sure the keyboard was up to tune. She remembered vividly how free she felt when playing a lovely tune for the ears to hear. She always dreamed of playing in front of a huge crowd while everyone was cheering for her. A soft smile came to Amy's face as she begin effortlessly playing the keyboard in tune.

Sonic recognized the tune as one of his favorites, unknown to Amy as she sat there with her eyes closed and her slim fingers playing wonderfully. ''A Thousand Years,'' Sonic whispered. ''How did she know?'' Amy didn't hear him, she was to caught up in the moment. Soon Sonic found himself humming along to the beat with his eyes closed. The room was silent. The good kind of silence that made you feel wonderful in the inside. It seemed like they've been friends for a while now-

Were they friends?

Amy played the last notes and opened her eyes. She was smiling widely. ''I still have it.''

''That was wonderful.'' Sonic commented. Amy gave him one of her soft smiles before it turned into a smirk. ''Don't get use to it.''

''I think you should compete.'' Sonic smiled.

Amy shook her head. She didn't know what she wanted. ''I'll have to think about it.'' She stared at the keyboard, her fingers going over some notes.

''What are you so afraid about?''

Amy glanced at him before playing a few notes on the keyboard. ''Any ideas for our science project?''


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Blue Girl...?**_

Sonic and Amy went down to the lab where Jules, Sonic's father, was working. He didn't notice the two teens standing, watching him at the doorway. Sonic was bored, Amy was fascinated at everything. She saw plenty of collectibles and machines working. She never seen a real scientist at work before and with Sonic as her science partner, she was sure they'd win the science fair this year. ''Wow.''

Upon hearing her voice, Jules turned around and greeted his son. ''Hey, Sonic. What are you doing here, son?''

''We need you help.'' Sonic casually walked over to his dad while Amy stayed behind andw atched from afar. ''Amy and I need help with the upcoming Science fair.'' Sonic motioned for Amy to come closer. She clung to her bookbag and smiled at the two. Jules gave her a soft smile and wave. ''Is she your new girlfriend?''

Sonic shook his head. ''She's not even my friend.'' Amy's eyes widened, but she quickly hid it well. ''We're just partners.''

''I think you should consider her as a friend-''

''Sometimes you have to work with animals you don't like.'' Sonic crossed his arms and shrugged. Amy heard enough, she set her bookbag down and stood by Jules. ''You're an amazing scientist. This lab is awesome!'' She said in complete awe. Jules rubbed the back of his neck. ''Yeah, I just used the basement of the house.''

''Science is my favorite subject.'' Jules took an admiration for Amy, as his eyes sparkled. ''Really now?'' She nodded. ''It's my highest grade in school.''

Sonic was leaning on the wall, watching Amy kiss his dad's 'butt'. He hate kiss-ups, especially a girl who was pretending to be someone she obviously wasn't. ''Can you just help us or not?'' He interrupted their conversation.

The learning had begin. Amy was soaking everything in and occasionally being Jules assistant in helping him with projects. Sonic wrote notes down. Amy and Sonic argued throughout the whole lesson before Jules had to put a stop to it. They continued to argue about their project. Jules helped them pick an important project they were assigned to work on at least two hours a day.

''With this incredible power you will be able to use energy without wasting lights.'' He held up a prototype of a small colorful cube. ''This should be the shape of it.''

''What about the energy? Where's that suppose to come from?'' Amy questioned. She was fascinated by the small object. Amy never done a project that took complete power. She was for certain that her and Sonic were going to win.

Jules went over to a shelf and looked through the books before handing it over to Amy. ''Read and get your information from there.'' He instructed.

''After I'm finished, do you want me to-''

''Keep it.'' He winked. ''You're quite the young scientist yourself.'' Sonic rolled his eyes and stood next to Amy. ''Don't lose it.''

''I'm sorry,'' Amy held her hand up to her heart, sarcastically. ''but I'm not you.'' He growled lowly, but dismissed this.

Sally was humming to the music that was blasting in her ears. Her head was nodding along and she found it hard to focus on the work in her lap. ''That doesn't even make sense!'' Sally exclaimed as she reviewed her homework. Social Studies homework was the hardest for her. She found history boring. She was more into numbers and math, her favorite class and subject. The teacher, Mr. Yogoi wasn't so bad looking either, which caught her attention in the first place.

''Who is President Winson anyway?'' She rolled her eyes and just wrote down a random answer. ''That should do it.'' She continued to work and listen to music, occasionally singing. Her father was very strict on her singing career. She sang in three choirs and usually done a solo every once in a while. She was tired of singing and wanted to mainly focus on business and becoming a lawyer.

The music was replaced by ringing and Sally answered the phone. ''Hello?'' She sang.

''What are you so jolly about?'' Sonic was on the other end. Sally put her homework to the side and laid down on the bed, relaxing with the phone up to her ear. ''I can't be happy anymore?'' She smirked.

''Just you singing on the phone isn't really normal. Are you doing work?''

''Maybe.'' She smiled. ''Maybe not.''

''Are you finish with your math?''

''Sonic, you need to-''

''I hate doing math!''

''It'll be easier if you learned how to listen.'' She emphasized.

''Whatever.'' Sonic was quiet for a moment. ''You know Amy came over to my house?''

''I thought you named her that bitch?'' Sally giggled. Sonic laughed on the other end. ''She isn't that bad, but we kept arguing about our project.''

''I thought you were becoming her friend? You know, I never forgot about your encounter in the bakery-''

''That place,'' Sonic shook his head. He didn't want to judge the pink hedgehog, but he wondered how could she even live in such dump and still manage to be the hottest girl in school. ''She lives.'' He couldn't continue.

''Sonic?''

''Nevermind. Forget I said anything.'' He yawned. ''I'm going to see you tomorrow.''

''Are we still going to Cupchino's after school?''

''I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Sonic told her before hanging up.

Sonic came into the school's doors early with Sally by his side. He scanned the room for a certain pink hedgehog, with a smirk playing on his face. Sally eyed him suspiciously before shrugging it off and meeting Tails by their lockers.

''What's up guys?'' Tails called. He also saw the look on Sonic's face. Sonic avoid eye contact with the both of them and continued to stare at the door, mumbling. ''Where is she?''

''Sonic?''

Sonic turned to them, his face expression instantly changed to a smile. ''Sup, nothing's going on.''

Soon he heard it.

That screeching sound and his name being called fiercely. ''SONICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!'' She stormed into the doors, all eyes on her. Most of the students recognized the ''pink'' girl. Most of the guys eyed her up and down, saying she looked goof being a different color.

Sonic laughed when he saw her walking up to him. She smacked him. ''What's up with this!?'' She yelled, implying her new look.

Sonic didn't regret giving her the gum yesterday before she left home. Amy chewed on it before she got to school and now, her new look and new color. She was now Amy,_ the blue hedgehog_. ''What's your freaking problem!'' She snarled at him. Sally sunk down against the walls, but Sonic didn't back down.

''You actually look good being blue.'' He commented. Amy was not amused. She shook her head and slammed her fist against the walls a few times before calmly turning back to Sonic. ''Sonic the Hedgehog,'' She paused, inhaling and exhaling. ''I'm going to my class now.'' She closed her eyes, turned around and walked away

For the whole day Amy was blue. Some of the teachers recognized her, even the principal. They didn't care and paid no mind, thinking it was the new way of the students. Some of the guys wolf whistled at her and she gave them each a glare that made them smirk. Cream and Rouge stayed by her side, helping her through the day. She rolled her eyes at every comment made about her different fur color until she had enough of the teasing.

''Sonic!'' She screamed as she walked down the halls. ''When is this crap wearing off!?''

Sonic thought for a second, shrugging. ''My dad made it, not me!''

''You're such an idiot!''

''You love it.'' He teased. Even though her fur was blue, she blushed the color pink on her muzzle visible for everyone to see. ''Shut up.'' She turned away, crossing her arms.

Sonic gave her a devious smile before turning her to face him. ''Like I said before; you look wonderful being blue.''

''Whatever.'' She pulled away from him. ''I swear you make it harder for me to work with you everyday!''

Sonic loved getting on the ''Blue'' female's nerves and he knew it wasn't going to be the last time he's done this to her. For some odd reason, his insides fluttered whenever he got her attention. And if this was a way to keep her attention, this was the way it was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Cupchinos**_

Amy quickly made it home and rushed to open the door. Inside the little apartment bags were pack. A green hedgehog had a list in one of his hands and a pencil in the other. Rosy came down with more baggage and quickly gave Amy a smile. ''What's all this?'' Amy walked in, unsure. She examined the room and noticed that half the the bags belonged to Rosy. ''Where are you going?''

''Scourge and I decided to take a vacation-''

''A vacation!?'' Amy exclaimed. ''Why are you leaving? For how long? What about the kids? The rent? The bills? The music shop? Rosy!'' Amy couldn't believe they were planning a vacation without thinking of the consequences. What kind of parents were they? But then again, this was her sister and Scrouge she had to remind herself. Whatever involves Scrouge, Rosy was a sucker for him.

Rosy gave a smile at her sister and laughed. ''It's only a vacation so we can better our relationship.''

''Relationship?'' Amy questioned. ''Are you serious?''

Scrouge gave her a look and nodded. ''If we're going to make this work, it has to happen.''

''What about the kids?''

''You're old enough to babysit.'' Rosy shrugged. ''You have to go pick them up from daycare. Remember be on time or you'd have to pay for the aftercare.''

''And money?'' Amy crossed her arms and frowned. She hate the fact that they were leaving her to do such a huge responsibility. She was sixteen years old! How was she suppose to go to school, pay bills, take care of two kids, and so much more added to the plate such as piano classes, tennis after-school, cooking ed, and science projects, not to mention she accepted to do the talent show since Sonic was bugging her to do it.

Scrouge handed Amy a large wallet. ''Take care of this, we brought this for you.'' He said, giving her a stern look as if he were her father. Amy held it gingerly in her hands as if it were a newborn baby. ''How much money does it contain?''

''It should last you.'' Scrouge shrugged. ''I believe three thousand dollars.'' Amy's eyes widened. She thought about all the shopping she could do, and all the clothing she could buy with three thousand dollars. They may lived in a poor neighbor, very poor house, but three thousand dollars was a lot to her. Soon Scrouge brought her back into reality. ''Don't think of your selfish ways, Amy. Remember the kids.'' Amy groaned and pouted. How could she forget her nephew and niece. They probably wanted new clothing too! ''And I mean, no shopping.'' Rosy chimed in.

''What!?''

Rosy nodded. ''This money is strictly for paying bills and buying food.''

''And how long will you be gone?''

''We were suppose to be gone for six weeks, but this nutcase,'' Rosy pointed to Scrouge. ''did six months instead!''

''You'll be gone for six months!?''

Rosy smirked. ''That means no parties.''

Amy waved them off. ''Why would I give a party in this dump?''

They all laughed because it was true. They were living in a dangerous poor neighborhood. Amy's the most popular girl and even her closest friends haven't seen her house before. This was all Rosy could afford since she left the house. ''When are you living?'' Amy set her bookbag down in the living and went to grab a banana.

''We'll been left once you pick up Romeo and Carry.'' Scrouge grabbed a few bags. ''Is this all Rosy?'' She nodded at him.

''What time am I picking them up?''

''Five on the dot.'' Rosy pointed to the clock. Amy quickly left the unfinished banana on the table and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Sally and Tails finished their homework, while watching Sonic struggle every step of the way. He cursed himself, and would talk to himself at times. Sally giggled while Tails found this situation awkward.<p>

''How the fuck can ya'll do this without messing up?!'' He shouted, looking up at Sally. Sally playfully hit his arm. ''Language.''

''Fuck that.'' He teased.

''Sonic!''

''All I said was fuck.'' He shrugged. Sally puffed out her cheeks from keep from laughing. ''Stop cursing!''

''Why does this homework has to be so fucking hard!?'' They all laughed. Tails leaned over the table to that Sonic was working on math. The homework wasn't hard for him at all. He aced many of his classes ever since he's been going to school.

''Sonic, I don't think you're even reading the problem. They are only equations. You should had understand this in sixth grade.'' Tails said.

Sonic looked back up at the two-tailed fox. He stared blankly in space until he saw a hand moving around. He quickly left his dazed. ''Well when we were over seas, they were focus on something else other than math.'' He shrugged. ''I guess I need a tutor.''

''I could tutor you!'' Tails offered.

''Or you could give me the answers.'' Sally shook her head at the blue hedgehog. ''I'm kidding. I'll take you up on that offer.'' He winked.

''Cool. What days?''

''Weekends I have plans-''

''With who?''

Sonic stayed quiet. He looked to the other people inside the little cafe. He turned back to Sally with a mused look. ''With someone.'' He answered.

''Who?''

''Geesh, Sal! Does it matter?'' He made a dramatic effect, but it was worth it. Sally bit her tongue from saying anything else. ''How about you come over to my house on mondays, tuesdays, wednes- no not wednesdays, I have basketball practice. Hmmm, thursdays- no not thursdays, I have track. And of course not fridays. I relax on them days.''

Tails nodded. ''But you have to be dedicated...'' Tails trailed off once he saw a group of girls entering the shop. Sonic turned his head to see Amy and her friends. Amy was carrying a pale pink baby in one of her hands and holding a little green hedgehog's hand. Cream was the first to spot them.

''Hi Sonic!'' She yelled towards them. ''Hi Tails!'' She winked. Tails felt his face turn red all over. Soon Knuckles and the guys entered. Amy looked over to Sonic and gave him a flirtatious wink 'See you Saturday night' she mouthed. Sonic ears perked and a smile formed on his face. He never told his friends that he was going to ''hang out'' with Amy Rose on saturday. Even though they did quite a lot to mess up each other's reputations, it wasn't a lie that they had a lot of chemistry. Mr. Jangle was the one who told them how much compatible they were. At first, it disgusted him because he never saw himself with someone as her. But now, he couldn't wait to see her again.

''Sonic?'' Sally tapped him.

''Yeah?''

''Are you alright?''

''Why wouldn't I be?''

''You've been wearing a goofy smile on your face since they came in. Something I need to know?'' She wiggled her eyes at him. He looked at her blankly, before putting his homework away. He glanced behind him and saw Amy ordering something from the counter. ''Anybody want something?'' He asked his two friends.

Sally thought for a second before nodding. ''Buy me a piece of strawberry shortcake.'' She licked her lips.

''I just want a cold tea.'' Tails smiled.

Sonic nodded to the both of his friends. ''I'll be back.'' The fact was he didn't want anything, he needed an excuse to talk to the pink girl himself. Once he reached the counter, she didn't have to look at him in order to see that he was there. ''Can I help you?'' She asked.

''Did you get the movie?''

''Did you buy the snacks?''

''Yep.''

''Yep.''

They stared at each other for a minute. ''I can't come over your house.'' Amy said, feeling sad. Sonic stared at her with confusion. ''Why not?''

''My sister and her boyfriend left for six months.'' She groaned. ''They are such jerks, leaving me with their kids, knowing I have school and others things to tend to!'' She rolled her eyes before her meal was delivered. ''Or we could-''

''I'll come over your house.'' He gave her a smile. She nodded before going back to her table. He watched her go and heard the loud chattering at the table. He stared at his group. Sally and Tails were quietly talking between themselves, watching Amy's group on a sly side.

He returned with the items, being thanked. Soon the three began softly chatting about school and the upcoming project. Tails announced that he would be building a prototype of a small ship. Sonic was always interested in the yellow fox. What he does amazed him in someway that he couldn't pin on. ''You'd be one of the greatest engineers we'd ever have.'' Sonic whispered even though they couldn't hear him.

''Hi Sonic, Hi Tails, Hello girl I don't know!'' Rouge came over to their table, accompanied by Amy and Cream.

''What do you want?''

''So, tell me.'' Rouge was looking at her nails to seem oblivious. ''Are you this girl dating?''

''This girl has a name.'' Sonic pointed to Sally. ''And why do you care?''

Amy stayed silent and stared back at her table where she saw Romeo drawing and Knuckles and Silver playing with the baby. ''I don't care.'' Rouge said. ''I mean look at her, she's nothing.''

''Sally is everything you're not.'' Sonic narrowed his eyes. ''If you're coming over here to be a bitch, then leave because we don't need that mess.''

Cream was on the side of Tails, whispering in his ear. These things she was saying made him laugh softly. He stared at her in her brown eyes. ''You mean that?'' She rubbed his shoulder in walked back over to Amy, giving him a wink.

''Haven't your mother ever taught you to be right with a lady?''

''Of course, but not to a bitch.'' Sonic smirked. ''Look Rouge and your posse.'' He pointed at Amy and Cream. ''Leave Sally alone. She don't need you. I don't need you. The three of you are bitches,'' He saw the hurt in Amy's eyes, he winked at her and gave her a soft smile. She was confused.

''You have some nerve calling us bitches,'' Rouge snorted. ''We're not the ones crying for attention.'' She nodded towards Sally. Sally kept quiet the whole time with her eyes closed. Sonic saw this and grabbed his soda about to drink it. ''Oh, really? She's craving attention when you're dressing up for men with potential jobs.''

''What's that suppose to mean!? I have a boyfriend!'' Rouge glared at him.

Sonic took a sip of his soda. ''You better keep him then.'' He looked around them before leaning in closer to Rouge. She eyed him confusingly until she felt the cold ice go down her breast. She was breathing heavily and ran screaming from the table.

Cream eyes widened as she ran to help Rouge. Amy sat there dumbstruck. Sally had a soft smile on her face. Tails's expression was hard to tell since he stared in the distance. Amy finally came back to her senses. ''You're such an asshole!''

''And it was alright for her to call Sally an attention seeking whore?''

Amy shook her head. ''She never said that!''

''She was implying it!'' Sonic stood up so that they were nose to nose. Amy scrunched up her face. ''Gave you no right to do that!''

''I would do the same to you if you were in her spot.'' Sonic smirked. Amy gave him a You-wouldn't-dare look. He only nodded. ''Watch me.''

Amy grabbed Tails's ice cold tea and smirked. She poured the cold drink on the top of Sonic's head. His mouth was agaped. After the drink was gone, Tails shouted. ''My tea!'' Amy gave him a apologetic look. ''Sorry.'' She turned back to Sonic. ''Now we're even.'' She was about to walk away.

''I better be still seeing you on Saturday night!'' He shouted at her. She turned around and gave him a wink.

''Of course you will, blue lover.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sweetest Revenge**

Amy watched from the kitchen to see Sonic making Romeo laughed. Her face formed a small smile. She invited him over after school and they both set out to the daycare to pick up the two baby hedgehogs. Carolina was sleeping peacefully in her swing and Romeo was watching T.V. until him and Sonic got to know each other a little better. They were suppose to be working on their science project together, but plans changed after picking the kids up. Amy had to quickly whip something up for them to eat and then they can proceed to their project.

''...And once you hear the knock at the door-'' Sonic dashed to the door and gave a gentle knock before coming back to the little green hedgehog. ''That's when-''

''Sonic!'' Amy called from the kitchen. ''What are you telling my nephew?'' She couldn't help, but giggle. Sonic been telling the little boy how to play certain tricks on girls. Once Romeo came into the room, he mentioned a yellow female hedgehog his age named Delilah that kept bugging him. He was tired of her and so Sonic came to the rescue.

''Nothing!'' He called back before turning back Romeo. ''We'll finish having this chat when you're older.''

''How old?'' He gave a toothy grin. ''I wanna know now!''

''Your auntie won't approve.'' Sonic laughed.

''But-''

''Sorry, kid. Next time.'' Sonic winked.

''Promise?''

''Pinky promise.'' Sonic held out his pinky and they both promised. ''Why don't you watch some cartoons?'' Once the T.V. was on, Sonic made his way into the kitchen where Amy was washing potatoes. ''When's dinner finish?' He rubbed his stomach.

''Who said you was getting any?''

''I didn't know we were getting that kinky.'' He winked at her. She turned to him with an angry look and a flushed face. ''Go fuck yourself.'' She humphed.

Sonic laughed. ''Why would I do that?'' She turned to him. ''When I have you to do it for me.'' He gave her a devious smile. She found a nearby towel and threw it at him, which he caught expertly. ''Someone can't throw.''

''I can't believe,'' She turned to him playfully. ''I invite you in my house, let you play with my niece and nephew, cooking you dinner and this is how you repay me?'' Her face gave a smile. Sonic took a seat at a chair and looked at the pink pale hedgehog. Carolina's eyes fluttered open and she giggled at seeing the blue hedgehog. He held her carefully in his arms and began playing with her. ''You're so adorable!'' He cooed. ''Why can't you be my baby!?''

Amy rolled her eyes, but she did enjoy the sight at seeing Sonic being so playful with kids. He'd make a great father one day. ''Never knew beneath that devil blue fur there was actually a heart.''

''I'm a sucker for little ones.'' He held Carolina against his chest and let her play with his fingers. ''I'm lovable.''

''Right.'' Amy replied sarcastically.

''You know what?'' Sonic gave her a toothy grin. ''Me and you should have a baby!''

Amy turned to him, her eyes half closed and she stabbed the knife on the cutting board. ''Don't find yourself six feet under.'' She threatened and pointed the knife at him. Sonic stared at her wide-eyed. ''I'm kidding!''

Amy laughed and continued to cook. Sonic put the baby girl back in her swing and watched Amy cook for a while. The silence was okay for the both of them. After they eat dinner they plan on putting a movie on for the kids and work on their project in the small kitchen at the round black table. Sonic planned on leaving at nine he promised his mother.

When dinner was finished, they ate in silence. Occasionally glances and smirks were thrown at each other. Romeo ate his food in silence and Amy bottled fed Carly. Sonic took notice how gentle she was being compared how the way she acts when at school. This question bothered his mind all the time. He knew Amy was a devious girl, but she had that miracle side apart of her that says ''Come and hold me. I need you.'' He silently at his food and forgot all about the question. He was wrong about her.

''Is it good?'' Amy asked, smiling. Sonic almost choked on his food when she first said something in a while. He put down his silverware and smiled up at her. ''The best I ever had.'' He played along with her. Carly began gurgling, so Amy picked up the baby and bounced her up and down gently, trying to get the baby to burp. ''The worst part.'' She groaned.

''Why?''

''It's one of my fears that she'll throw up on me.'' Amy giggled. ''I know it's stupid and all, but she's is a baby afterall.''

Amy washed dishes while Sonic played **The Lion King** for the two kids. Romeo held Carly up in a upright position so that she can look at the movie, although she wouldn't notice what's going on. Sonic helped Amy clean up the kitchen and noticed the time said Seven-thirty. They began their project right away.

After countless times of arguing in class, free-periods, after school, and even at lunch. They finally found out what they want to do for their science project. Sonic wanted to play with glow in the dark. Amy wanted to play with cross-breed genetics. So, in order to do this, the both of them put their minds together and came up with a brilliant plan. Amy read the book that Jules let her have and learned so much about science.

''Alright Sonic,'' She got out a couple pieces of line paper and handed him some. ''We need to write down the things we will need. Supplies.''

''Why need supplies when we have my dad?'' Sonic shrugged. ''I was thinking we should-''

''Hold on.'' Amy hushed him. She got up from her seat and looked out the window. There was no doubt that the police's lights were loud and bright as ever. There were too many cars to count, but they were in front of the apartment where they lived. ''Oh no.'' She breathed. Amy dashed in front of the T.V, turning it off. This left a grumpy Romeo. ''Why you do that for?''

Sonic came into the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed. ''Amy? Something wrong?''

''You need to take Romeo and Carolina in the room upstairs. Doors shut and lock.'' She demanded. Amy gently picked up the sleeping baby and placed her in Sonic's arms. ''Amy that's not-''

''Just do it!"' She ordered, hastily. ''Romeo follow him!'' The little green hedgehog nodded, speechless. He remembered a time like this happening, but instead of Amy, it was his mother yelling for them to be locked in the room. Romeo couldn't remember what it was about, but he sure knew it was nothing to play with. Sonic took his hand and ran upstairs with the both of them.

Amy looked out the window once more. ''What could they possibly want now?''

A loud siren was heard. Amy felt like they could read her mind. ''We're looking for Scourge the Hedgehog. Wanted, Wanted, Wanted. Robbed the bank on Hillsbury Drove and killed three people, not to forget to mention keeping the whole bank hostage. Come out now and Surrender!''

_Scourge!?_

Amy's mind went blank. This happened before earlier in the years, before Carolina was even born. Scourge told them he changed and quit his ways. Amy knew it was too good to be true. Nonetheless, she still loved him like her older brother. Maybe that's why he wanted to get away, to go on that couple's trip. He knew what he did was wrong.

Amy glanced at the time. Nine-thirty. Police were still outside the apartment. The pink hedgehog closed the curtains and ran upstairs where Sonic was still rocking Carolina to sleep and Romeo had his head on his shoulder with his thumb in his mouth.

''What happened?'' Sonic asked. As far as Amy knew, Sonic didn't know much about her home-life or her family-life. And that's the way things are going to stay. For once, she wanted this handsome blue hedgehog to like her, not to run away from her. Now that she's thinking about it, Amy never mentioned anything to her friends. Not even Cream, her best friend. Far as she knows, they think she's the richest girl at school and have the life every girl craved.

Amy was happy with her life, minus the criminal part. Maybe her parents were crazy, and her sister was dating a criminal. She had a nephew and niece that she loved to pieces and she was the most hottest and popular-est girl at school. She also had the handsome blue hedgehog's attention, she thought.

''Amy?''

''Nothing.''


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but aren't you loyal? :D You make me so happy to continue this story. I just been busy lately and will try to update as soon as possible. But I'm not going to promise when. So...Yasss! Please enjoy this nice short chapter, my lovelies!_**

**Chapter 11: Deep Ends**

It's been a few days since the incident at Amy's house. Sonic never told anyone about it, not that it was his business anyway. For a week, Amy has been avoiding him on purpose. She only talked to him when school classwork had to be done together or they were talking about their half finished science project.

Cream noticed this that the pink hedgehog wasn't acting like herself. Everytime the rabbit tried to talk to her or invite her somewhere, Amy would politely shake her head, mumble something and turn away. At this moment, Cream walked into the girl's bathroom to see Rouge the Bat applying make-up on her already beautiful face. Cream rolled her eyes, ''Really, Rouge?''

''What?'' Rouge didn't turn to her as she smacked her lips of the cherry red lipstick. ''Looks good?''

''You look like a postitue.'' Cream commented, holding in a giggle. ''You don't really need that much make-up on! Who are you trying to impress anyway?''

Rouge ignored the rabbit and dabbed a bit of blush on each side of her cheeks. She looked into the mirror, admiring every little detail on her beautiful body. Rouge did a small twirl and was satisfied at the way her make-up turned out. ''Not bad.'' She examined closely. ''For a beginner.''

''Beginner?''

''Yeah, my sister use to do my make-up before she went off to college.'' Rouge shrugged. ''A girl's gotta grow up one day.'' Cream came out the bathroom's stall and proceeded to wash her hands, her mind blank and deep in thought. Rouge looked at her, questioningly. ''What's wrong, Creamy?''

Cream glanced at Rouge, but said nothing as she dried her hands. ''Didn't you hear me?'' Rouge called. Cream nodded. ''I don't know if it's my place to say anything.'' Her voice was so tiny and unaudiable to hear. Rouge comtemplated whether the rabbit said anything at all.

''What?''

Cream gave a long, deep sigh. ''It's about Amy.'' She shook her head. ''She's been acting so different lately.''

''How so?''

''Well,'' Cream thought back when Monday first came to the start of a school day. Amy came in less cheery, she came in wearing usual clothing instead of her upbeat and creative fashion, and to top it all of she was late! Amy Rose, may have been a snob, drama queen, and a social butterfly and she rarely cared how others took her opinion, but above all Amy was a good person. Cream knew this personally. Amy was always on the bright side, and even though she talked about others, she had a heart and felt guitly somewhat afterwards. ''She's been acting different lately.'' Not to mention, hanging around that blue hedgehog for a while. Cream began to think about Sonic. Yes, Sonic. A fast, attractive blue wonder that seemed to melt every girl's heart.

''And?'' Rouge pushed for her to continue.

Cream didn't know how to explain it or their friend's behavioral problem. ''She's just not being her!'' Cream shouted louder than she intended. A beaver girl made her appearence into the rest room. ''Everything alright in here?''

Rouge snickered before heading out the door with Cream in tow. ''Everything's alright.''

* * *

><p>Afterschool Sally came through the door of her house with her dad shouting proud words behind her. ''My daughter going to the big ones! She's so wonderful and beautiful and lovely with everything she does! My daughter has a heart of gold! She's a one in a million! Truly no one like her!'' Sally found him irritating. They just got back from a singing session, where she got the lead role to sing in front of a theater. The song she will be singing? She did not know. It was already enough on her plate everytime they passed someone, her dad would continue to shout out her name as if she were a goddess.<p>

Sally locked herself in her room while her dad began calling the whole Acorn family to tell them the success of his wonderful daughter. ''I hate him sometimes.'' She sighed and plopped on her bed.

Suddenly, she hears pebbles hitting her window. Sally laid on her bed with her eyes closed, thinking it was just the rain bothering her. A few minutes passed and the pebbles never stopped coming. She tried humming a delightful tune that would get the din out of her ears. ''Hmmmummmmhmmmhmmhmm.'' A small smile came to her lips.

''Sally!'' She jumped off her bed, screaming to the stop of her lungs. Sonic paniced as he let go of the tree branch he was holding too. He fell with a loud thump. After, taking a few moments to breath, Sally rushed to open the window and a annoyed Sonic, still on his butt, looked at her with his eyes narrowed. ''Are you done rampaging now?''

She smiled sheepishly. ''There is a front door you know that, right?''

''There is a front door you know that, right?'' He mocked, getting up and dusting himself off. ''You're going to let me in or what!?'' Sally was just annoyed as he was when he carried an attitude. Nonetheless, she ran downstairs, thankful that her dad wasn't in the room, and opened the door for her long time friend. ''What brings you here?'' She gave him a small smile.

They were in her room, sitting on her flowered sheets bed. Sonic laid sprawled out, while Sally took a seat at the edge of the bed. ''I got the role.'' She started. Sonic turned to her, giving her a small smile. ''That's good.''

''I know. I'm the best!'' She said, cockily. ''What brings you here?''

''I need to talk to you.''

''About?'' She urged him to continue. Sonic sat up on the bed, a deep sigh coming out his mouth. He looked around her rom, remembering it when they were younger. It didn't change much, only that her once dark blue walls were aqua colored and she still carried that old grey vanity by her wall. She also had a new desk with some matching dressers, and not to mention the four posted double bed she now slept in. ''About a girl.'' He finally said, a small smile spreading on his face.

''What girl?'' Sally felt her chest clutch, but ignored it. Sonic was like a brother to her, nothing more. She couldn't feel anything for him, but the idea of him getting close to another girl was kind of nerve-wreaking for some reason she couldn't pinpoint why, though.

''Um, you know, um, that, that-'' She laughed at his stutterness and he felt his muzzle turn pink. ''Amy Rose.''

Now, her heart felt like breaking. Out of all girls he could had liked he chose Amy Rose. _**Of course, he would. Any guy would donate their hearts out just to go out with her so she can get get tired of them like a used toy after Christmas. I can't have that happen to Sonic. He needs a real girlfriend! One, that is sweet, smart and charming! One that can handle him good and always gives him affection. One that is strong-willed and headstrong, but most importantly, one with tons of heart. Yup! Someone like me-Wait me?**_

''...Strong and cool. I love working with her and she always makes me laugh. It's like we were made perfectly for each other. A match made from heaven. I just, um, I don't even know what to do. Have any ideas, Sal?''

Sally stared at him blank-minded, trying to figure what he was talking about. ''Um, I, think...'' She thought long and hard, just to know if she was on the right track. She sure wished he gave her a hint at what he was trying to tell her! ''Who, are we talking about again?''

Sonic fell back on the bed. ''Just forget about it. It's too good to be true anyways!"

Sally gave a sweet smile, before scooting herself next to him to put his head in her lap. She began stroking his blue quills and singing softly.

* * *

><p>''Next year you'll be staring school! And making tons of friends! I mean, look at you! You're too adorable little Romeo!'' She splashed the giggling boy in the face before scrubbing the rest of his body. ''But, you'll have to learn how to stay clean and fresh because that's the key to get a girl to fall for you.'' She winked at him.<p>

Romeo made a face. ''Girls are disgusting and they have cooties.''

Amy laughed, ignoring him. ''Sure they do.'' She said, distractedly as she continued to clean every part of him. Romeo sat there, annoyed when Amy was washing through his spiky quills. He shook off the soap, making Amy giggle. ''Hold still, boy!'' As she continued to wash him, the phone began ringing. Amy got up from the tub and dried her hands off with the drying towel. ''Stay in there. I'll be back.'' She commanded in a captain's voice.

''Aye, Aye captain!" Romeo saluted to her. Amy skipped off to answer the phone, but then Carly started crying, to Amy's dismay. Amy ran to the baby's room quickly, picking her up and rocking her while grabbing the phone just in time. ''Rose here.''

''Amy?'' Rouge said through the other line. Amy felt her throat jump a bit.

''Rouge?...''

''What's up? Are you busy?''

''Babysitting. Yeah.''

''Romeo and Carly?''

Amy shifted herself so that now Carly was on her hip. ''Yep. As usual.'' Amy stared at the time._** Almost time to put both the babies to sleep.**_

''That sucks.'' Rouge sounded disappointed.

''Why? What's up?'' Amy asked, casually. She was actually looking for a fun night tonight.

''Knuckles and I are throwing a party! Of course his parents are out of town and I was wondering?...'' Rouge didn't need to finish. Amy already got the gist and how could she say no? She couldn't disappoint all her fans.

''I'll be there.'' She thought for a second. ''As long as I can invite someone.''

Rouge laughed. ''Deary, it's a party. You're a popular girl. Anyone would be happy to be invited by you.''

''Wonderful.''

''Oh! And Amy?'' Rouge called.

''Yup?''

''Cream said you have been acting weird lately. She's worried about you and I told her I would talk to you.'' Amy swallowed the lump in her throat and hung up on Rouge, not wanting to talk anymore. Carly was sucking on her fist, saying baby words. Amy smiled, playing along.

''Wanna go see big brother in bath?'' She told the little giggling girl before making her way back to the bathroom, where Romeo was having the time of his life playing _boat_ again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya all my good friends! I hope I didn't take a long time to update?... (silence) No comment*clears throat* Anywho...**

**ChristianApe99: Lol, I do not think Sally Acorn is a bitch at all. I'm sure she's realllllllllllllly nice *winks***

**The Mystery Unknown: Yassss! Sally does like Sonic, unknowingly. Lets see how this plays out...**

**Layla347: You got your wish *winks***

**Fantasy Amy Rose co: What made you think I was dead? *Shocked* Just read and find out *wink,wink***

**Angel-Of-Energy: Thank you for enjoying the story! I hope to impress you at the end *smiles widely***

**Without further ado...**

**Enjoy Chapter 12**

_**Chapter 12: Where's Amy?**_

_Monday._

Sonic leaned against the lockers, checking his watch every now and then. She still did not come into the school.

Sonic quickly caught the sight of Sally Acorn. She walked slowly towards her locker and once there she dialed the code and grabbed her books. Sonic glanced back at the door, but Amy did not walk through the school doors. He was fed up waiting for her.

''Sonic!" Sally spun around to face the blue wonder. His hand pushed on one of the lockers so he stood there, looking cool. His finger brushed his nose, smiling. ''Hi there.'' He said in a cool manner, yet his voice sounded flirty. Sally blinked her eyes in surprised. She grasped the strips of her backpack, blushing a light shade of pink. ''Sonic.'' she acknowledged in a voice inaudible to hear. Sonic perked his ears, ''Sally?''

''Umm,'' She found the ground interesting to stare at. The bell rung. ''Lets get to class.'' Sonic glanced at the double doors.

Amy was still not here.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday.<em>

''Can you please tutor me, Tails?'' Tails blushed. He already had tons of students asking for his help, which some he politely turned down. He also had his hands full. He tutored Sonic on Thursday after school, Albert on Mondays, and Knuckles on Fridays. The rest of those days, he had to himself to do whatever he pleased.

''Tails?'' He didn't want to upset the pretty girl before him. She grazed at him with her large brown-chocolate eyes. He smiled at her, ''I can fit you in somewhere.'' His throat was clogging up and his heart was beating a million times a second.

Her smile was beautiful. ''I would like that very much.'' She told him in this low flirting tone.

''Your house or mine?''

Cream pondered this for a second. She couldn't let him come to her house. Her step dad would drive him up a wall and her mother would surely act tensed. She shook her head. ''Your house.''

Tails reached for a small yellow notebook from his pocket. ''Day?''

''Sunday, maybe?'' Cream said.

As Cream kissed his cheek, Tails stiffened at the sudden intimate movement. Once she paced down the hall, Tails slowly sank to the ground with a goofy expression on his face. He watched as Cream met up with Rouge and the two walked to class together.

A sudden thought appeared in his mind.

''Where's Amy?''

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday.<em>

''Shhh, Bat!'' Knuckles warned her. Rouge couldn't help it. She was in pure joy at the red echidna, but how he can blame her? He always made her feel good in many ways.

Before the bell had rung, they were both in the janitor's room, having the moment to themselves. What started out as innocent kisses led to something much more. Passion. Soon he had her placed on a counter, her skit opened fully. As they kissed, he traveled kisses down her shoulders and across her neck. One thing led to another and now...

Well... You get the gist.

After a few more minutes, they were fully dressed and walked out the room together. The bell had long rang and they both didn't care. They went to class, late.

At lunch time, Rouge found Cream talking to the Foxboy. This made her smile. She always knew that the two were so different and it what made her think how perfect they would be together. Rouge saw how Cream played with the foxboy's collar and led him out the lunchroom. He followed her; hearts in his eyes.

''Hmmm.'' She looked around and for the first time she noticed Amy wasn't there.

''You know where Amy at?'' As if he was reading her thoughts, Sonic appeared his green eyes trying to figure out secrets. ''I haven't seen her for three days now!'' And just like his shadow, Sally appeared next to him, clutching her books to her chest.

''No duh, Sherlock,'' She rolled her eyes. ''I don't think anybody seen her for three days now.''

''Okay,'' Sonic wasn't impressed. ''Where is she?''

''I don't know where your _girlfriend_ is at.'' Rouge laughed, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. Her eyes traveled from blushing boy to the sunken eyes of the chipmunk girl. ''Are we done here?'' She asked, smiling.

Sonic didn't say anything, so Sally beat him to it. ''Come on Sonic, lets go eat.'' She led him away.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday.<em>

Amy was still absent.

After school Sonic hung out with Sally and Tails at a nearby library to work on some work. Before he went home, he walked Sally home where they talked for a while. Sally asked him a lot of weird questions, which he answered truthfully. Well, most of them.

''Have you ever...'' She paused, thinking. Sonic urged her to continue. ''I just...'' She couldn't do it. How could she asked this question without sounding like a stuttering fool. ''Do you like Amy?'' Dumb question.

''I thought that was obvious.'' Sonic quietly said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

''Yeah, it is.'' Sally lips became a firm line. ''But, I was thinking-''

''What?''

''What do you think of me?'' She asked, turning to him fully. Sonic stopped in his tracks, his heart stopped. There was one thing for sure. He did not like Sally Acorn. Yeah, she was pretty and all, but he just doesn't feel attracted to her. ''Sonic?''

Sonic avoided the situation.

He never answered her question.

* * *

><p><em>Friday.<em>

''What the fuck!?'' Sonic yelled at the pink girl. Amy Rose was shocked. She thought out of all the others, Sonic would be the most happiest to see her; next to Cream, of course. ''How dare you show up now after being missing for four days! Are you nuts! We thought something happened to you!?'' His eyes narrowed at her, breathing heavily.

Amy Rose wanted to smile. ''You missed me.''

He huffed and turned around. ''Yeah, and the sun is really green.'' He replied, sarcastically. Amy Rose smirked. ''Whatever you say, blue lover.'' When the silence engulfed them, they stared into each others green eyes. Sally turned the corner to see the pink girl and her secret crush. She stared for a bit, not seeing anything happening between the two. Suddenly, in one swift movement, Sonic had her pinned against the lockers. They were saying things to each other, inaudible to hear. The rest of the students were in class and Sally was excused to the bathroom. She did not expect to see anything like this.

**He kissed her.**

Sally bit her bottom lip. ''I...'' She couldn't finish the sentence. Sonic held Amy around her waist while Amy had her arms locked around his neck. Moans were heard from the two and this mad Sally sad. She imagined her and Sonic together not Amy and Sonic.

_Why did Amy always get the good things in life?_

Sally turned heels and did what she came to do in the first place; the bathroom.

After a few minutes passed, Sonic pulled away, making Amy giggle. He looked down at her. ''I'm glad you're back.'' His hands never left her waist.

''Wanna go to a party?'' Amy winked.


End file.
